The Snow Queen's Suitor Part 2
by MCPO M-061
Summary: Spoilers for OUAT Season 4. Fox finds his way back to Elsa and meets some new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Part 2!**

**Fair warning, this entire story contains spoilers for Once Upon a Time Season 4. If you want to start watching the show or you are watching and haven't made it to Season 4 yet, consider this your final warning. No complaints about spoilers will be accepted.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the continuation! If you haven't read Part 1, you don't really need to but I would recommend it.**

**Reviews welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 1

"Hang in there, babe," Fox whispered as he adjusted his things, "I'm coming for you."

He looked down to his puppy, Stormer, who whined nervously.

"I know it's scary here girl," Fox said and knelt next to Stormer, "I'll keep you safe, ok?"

She bounded up into his arms and they left the alleyway, walking into a new life.

# # #

_Five Years Later…_

Fox looked out the window of his apartment as he sipped his coffee, his exo gleaming in the moonlight. Stormer, who had grown significantly, joined him with a whine. Her shoulder now reached up to his mid-thigh and she had been trained well in obedience. Fox often took her to work with him as an assistant when he worked with kids.

In the five years that Fox had spent in his birth realm, he had been able to sense the location of Storybrooke, courtesy of Grandpabbie's parting gift. Fox had yet to go to the mysterious town, partly because he had previously not had a means of getting there and partly because he had yet to sense Elsa's magic.

That evening was different. His sixth sense had been buzzing for the last hour while he planned to move out of New York. He had quit his job, cancelled his rent and donated his furniture to a local shop. Unfortunately, Fox's large bank balance couldn't go with him and as such, he had arranged to donate it all to charity at the end of the month.

He finished the last drop of his coffee and rinsed out the mug before slipping his trusty Sig into his drop leg holster and his car keys.

"Come, Stormer," he said, and she bounded over, "Your mum's back and we've got to go pick her up."

Stormer whined at the mention of Elsa but wagged her tail at the idea of a car ride. Fox carried his duffle bag of clothes and his rifle case down to the car with Stormer following him, her lead in her mouth. When they got to the car, Fox smiled at Stormer and took the leash.

"Think your mum will recognise me?" he asked and Stormer whined by the door, "Probably not. It's been five years for me, and I have no idea how long she's been trapped in that bloody urn."

He opened the door and Stormer jumped into her hammock. Fox sighed to himself as he climbed in the front and keyed the ignition. 707 supercharged horses rumbled to life and he pulled away, leaving behind his temporary life of five years.

The drive up to Maine lasted about seven hours with Fox breaking most of the speed limits. He didn't sleep for one of them and eventually ended up on a long forest road. His magical sixth sense directed him to a red line in the road and he pulled over.

"Guess we're here girl," he said nervously.

He sighed and gripped the wheel before easing the car over the line. As he did, the road became curved and a sign appeared on his left.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," he muttered, earning a sleepy yip from Stormer, "Guess we're here after all."

He cracked a smirk and drove on. About a minute later, he came across a frozen van and slammed on the brakes. Stormer yipped in surprise at the sudden stop and Fox got out to inspect the van. He didn't find anyone but when he returned to the Hellcat, he grabbed his new weapons, a Desert Tech MDR.308 and a .50 AE Desert Eagle, from the trunk and set the rifle on the passenger seat before putting the Eagle in a belt holster.

A few minutes later he arrived in town and earned himself some confused and wary looks from the town folk. As he looked around, his heart sank a little as he realised all the cars were all about 30 years old.

He pulled up outside a diner called Granny's and shut off his engine. He grabbed his rifle and clipped it to his pack before throwing the bag on his back and letting Stormer out.

"Come, girl," he said, and they headed in.

The door dinged as they walked in, Fox letting his dog go first. The only available seat was next to an 11-year-old boy at the bar counter.

"Sorry, kid," Fox started, "Is this seat taken?"

"No, you can have it," the kid replied and looked up at Fox, "I haven't seen you around before."

"Just got into town," Fox replied and set his bag at his feet, "I'm Fox and this is Stormer."

He held out his hand for a handshake and the kid took it.

"Henry," he replied, "What brings you to Storybrooke?"

Before Fox could reply, the elderly woman behind the counter interrupted them.

"What can I get you?" she asked gruffly.

"I saw burgers being advertised," Fox said hesitantly, unsure of the menu and she nodded.

"Coming right up," she said and left them.

"Granny makes the best burgers," Henry said, "Anyway, what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Right," Fox said, getting back to the original conversation, "I'm looking for someone. My fiancée."

Henry nodded.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Elsa," Fox smiled fondly, "Haven't seen her in about five years now. I don't really remember what happened though."

Before Henry could say anything else, a blonde woman walked into the diner and bee-lined for Henry.

"Hey kid," she greeted, ignoring Fox and his husky.

"Hey mom," Henry said, "This is Fox. He just got into town and is looking for his fiancée."

"Pleasure," she said uneasily, noting his rifle.

"Likewise, Sherriff," Fox said and held out his hand for a handshake.

She took it tentatively and Fox noticed her eyes flick to his weapon.

"It's licensed," he said, "I'm a close protection officer and the rifle is one of my tools of the trade."

She nodded and relaxed a little.

"Nice to meet you," she said and nodded her head to the door.

"You too," he replied, "Thanks for the seat, Henry."

"Welcome, Mr Fox," Henry smiled back as he left.

Fox turned back to find Stormer in the vacated seat.

"How…never mind," Fox smiled and stroked his dog's head, "Just don't lick my burger. If you're hungry, maybe Granny can bring you a piece of chicken."

As he finished, his burger arrived.

"Anything else?" she asked and watched the husky.

"Is there any chance you have any uncooked chicken offcuts?" Fox asked with a sheepish smile, "Stormer is a bit hungry."

Granny cracked a tight smile.

"If it's not ok, I understand," Fox backtracked.

"It's fine dear," Granny replied and left to get the chicken.

About halfway through their meal, Fox heard screams coming from the street. He frowned and got up with his pack to check the street. A little way up, a large snow golem roared, and Fox's eyes widened.

"Elsa," he whispered and threw the pack on, "Terribly sorry, but could Stormer stay here for a bit? I think I've found who I'm looking for. She's very well behaved. Just tell her what you want her to do and she'll do it."

"Sure, dear," Granny smiled, recognising his desperate look.

He nodded and sprinted out, watching as the golem disappeared behind a building. He scanned the street and saw a Honda Rally bike sitting in the parking lot with the keys left in. In seconds, he was buzzing away after the golem, his exo helmet forming around his head and face.

"Hey!" the bike owner shouted, "He just stole my bike!"

# # #

Fox followed the golem's tracks through the woods, taking jumps and slides with ease. He topped a hill to see a camp being attacked. A group of people got knocked down and a woman shot an arrow at the golem. He sighed and gunned the little bike down the hill.

As he neared, he opened fire on the golem with his Eagle, drawing its attention. The golem let out a blast of icy breath and knocked Fox off his bike.

Fox rolled away and came up firing, the high-powered rounds powdering the golem's chest. The woman who fired the arrow watched him in surprise as he walked past her, fire and thunder flashing from his weapon. The slide kicked back and locked open, alerting him to the lack of ammunition in the magazine.

"Crap," he swore, and the golem sent him into a tree with a single blow.

As the blow hit, his kinetic shield flashed up in front of him and again as he hit the tree, sending his rifle and empty sidearm to the ground. He slid down with a bruised groan and pawed for his rifle as the golem approached to finish him off.

"Come on," he groaned and opened fire with the rifle.

The golem bellowed as the rounds slammed into its raised fist. Unfortunately, Fox's 20 round magazine ran dry before the golem's fist was blown apart. The weapon clicked and the fist started down, prompting Fox to curl up.

Before the golem could start its assault, another woman appeared, and flash fried the golem, turning it into a puddle. Fox raised his head carefully to see a woman in smart business-like attire watching him with curiosity.

"Marian!" one of the men who was knocked down cried out, "Are you all right?"

Marian eyed the other woman carefully as if she was expecting an attack.

"Yes," she replied to the man, obviously her better half, "Maybe you're not a monster, Regina."

"Maybe I'm not," Regina said with a hint of hurt, "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian."

Regina turned to go, ignoring Fox in the process. The Sherriff called out to her, but it was too late. Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and left them staring at the spot. Fox groaned as he picked himself up and went to collect his weapon.

"That hurt," he said painfully as bent down for his Eagle.

"Mr Fox," the Sherriff said coolly, "Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, Sherriff Swan," Fox said as he reloaded, "It's like Henry said, I'm looking for my fiancée."

"How do you know she's here?" the other Sherriff (who was wearing a badge) asked.

Fox gestured to the pile of snow.

"Pretty sure Regina just flash-fried one of her creations," Fox replied with a shrug, "Anyway, I need to return the bike that I…borrowed and get my dog back from Granny. If you want the full story, I'm happy to meet you there."

Sheriff Swan nodded, and Fox mounted the bike.

"Oh, before I go," he said as an afterthought, "Marian, you're not a magic user, right?"

Marian looked a little angry but shook her head as it faded.

"No," she replied, "But I did just come through a time portal."

Fox nodded, his magic sense telling him otherwise.

"Right," he frowned, "Magic sense must be a little outa practice. Sorry about that."

She dismissed it with a wave, and he buzzed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings!**

**Welcome to the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, updates should be coming through every Sunday.**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 2

Fox walked back into the diner to have Stormer jump up on him and start whining happily.

"I'm ok girl," Fox laughed and petted her, "Just a little bruised."

Stormer whined again and Fox smiled as he stroked her, letting her get his chin. Once she was satisfied that he was ok, she leapt down and ran over to an empty table.

"Thanks, girl," Fox smiled as he scratched her behind her ears, "Good thing too, we have some explaining to do apparently."

Stormer cocked her head just as the two Sheriffs entered the diner. He nodded to them and they all took seats. Stormer whined in protest at not having her human to herself, but Fox started stroking the back of her head and she calmed a little.

"This is Stormer," Fox explained, "She's not fond of adults she doesn't know."

"David," the unknown Sherriff said, and Fox shook his hand.

"Just Emma will do," Sherriff Swan said and Stormer relaxed once she saw Fox shake hands.

"Well, I'm Fox. Not Mr Fox," Fox chuckled.

The two Sheriffs ordered food before starting their questions.

"So, who exactly are we looking for?" David asked.

"My fiancée," Fox replied with a chuckle, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She's a cryokinetic mage by birth."

"Arendelle? I knew someone there," David frowned, "Did you ever meet a Kristoff Bjorgman?"

"Ice Harvester?" Fox asked and received a nod, "Sure, I know him. He's engaged to Elsa's sister, Anna."

David spluttered, and Fox chuckled at his comically surprised expression.

"He never told you he was marrying a princess huh?" Fox commented.

"No," David coughed, "But now that I think about it, I have met her. Told me her name was Joan. She made me who I am today."

Fox cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Sounds like Anna," Fox chuckled, "Say, how many years ago was that?"

"I was still a farm boy," David frowned, "Must have been about 35 years ago now."

Fox went pale and the cup of coffee he was holding slipped from his fingers and landed with a solid thwack. Coffee spilt but the mug thankfully didn't break.

"Th…thirty-five years?" Fox asked in horror, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was," David frowned, "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Fox said shakily, "It's only been five years for me."

They looked on apologetically and Granny came up with a towel for the spilt coffee. Stormer whined at her human's not-happy expression. She nuzzled him and snapped him back to reality.

"Sorry girl," he whispered to her, "I'm ok now. I think."

Once their meal was done, David and Emma took him back to their loft to meet up with the others. Curtsey of said Sheriffs, Fox already knew the identities of everyone, which saved the long-winded introductions when they arrived back at the loft.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Mary Margret, David's wife, said to their baby, Neal, as she set him to sleep some hours later, "I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Oh yes, I will! Sweet dreams!"

"What do you suppose babies dream about?" Henry said as he worked on a hamper.

Stormer sniffed Neal and curled up next to the crib.

"Bullfighting," David quipped as a joke.

"Laser tag," Emma added in.

"That's not true," Mary Margret said, the joke flying far over her head.

"I think they're joking, Mary Margret" Fox smiled.

"Right," Mary Margret replied with a sigh, "I'll recognize funny again when he's 3 and I've had some sleep."

"3?" David laughed, "I see the optimism returning."

Fox looked over to the hamper Henry was putting together.

"Henry, what the heck are you putting together?" Fox asked as a bottle of wine landed in the hamper, "I see chocolate, ice cream and a mighty fine bottle of red."

"It's for my mom," Henry replied.

"I don't drink and sheriff," Emma said playfully.

"My other mom," Henry explained, "I Googled how to get over a breakup. It didn't talk about your boyfriend's wife time-travelling back from the past, but close enough."

"That's sweet," Emma smiled at him.

"I'm still confused as to why you decided to bring her back," Fox said with a frown, "But let's leave that can of proverbial worms for later. She was lying about that residual magic."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I have the ability to sense and understand all magic," Fox explained, "My magical sixth sense was going off when I was defending her from the golem. I'd need more time with her to get a cleaner read though. The amount of background magic in this town is ridiculous."

A raven knocked on the window, interrupting Fox. Mary Margret and David let it in and removed the note from its leg.

"It's for Henry," Mary Margret said, "It's from your mother."

Henry red the note and his face fell.

"She doesn't want to see me," he said and dashed out.

Emma followed him out, leaving Fox with the Charming family. A few minutes later, the power went out and the entire loft was plunged into darkness.

"We should probably check this out," David sighed, and Fox nodded, "I'll get Emma."

"Want to take my car?" Fox asked and dangled some keys from his fingers, "It's a total beast."

David laughed and nodded, stumbling around the furniture on his way to the door. Fox's perfect night vision gave him an edge and, sure enough, he made it to the door with ease. They climbed in the Hellcat and rumbled down the street to Granny's. Emma hopped in the back and Fox gunned the engine, pulling away with a throaty V8 roar and a lot of supercharger whine.

"Fox!" Emma shouted from the back, "What are you doing!"

Fox laughed and slowed down.

"I'm showing your dad what 707 horses can do," Fox replied, "And judging by the look on his face, he likes it."

"I do like it," David smiled wildly, "I like it a lot."

Fox burst out laughing as Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. Emma started telling David about Henry a few minutes later.

"He wouldn't even let me hug him," Emma said despondently, "It killed me."

"Sounds familiar," David commented.

"Because I do that," Emma grumbled, "Great. I've passed it along."

"Not just you," David consoled her, "Henry has two moms who both put up walls. Sounds like he's taking after the both of you."

"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything," Emma said, "I'm worried."

"Kids have extreme reactions," Fox said, "Trust me, I've protected a few. He probably doesn't realise that Regina doesn't want him to see her as weak."

They rounded the final bend and came face to face with a giant wall of ice.

"What the hell?" David said in surprise as the wall filled their vison.

The Hellcat grumbled to a halt and they got out. Fox grabbed a cold weather jacket and his MDR from the boot, leaving his Eagle behind, before re-joining the others at the front of the car. Some bushes rustled, and Fox snapped his rifle up.

"In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round," Hook said looking at the wall and started when he turned to find himself staring down the barrel of a rifle, "Would you put that thing down!"

"Sorry," Fox chuckled as he made his weapon safe and let it hang on the strap.

"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us," David commented dryly.

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot," the pirate Captain grinned.

"Quick question," Fox started, "How did you get around the entire town in the time it took for us to go from Granny's to here, especially considering I had 707 supercharged horses under the hood."

"How on earth did you get 707 horses into that…strange chariot?" Hook asked with a horrified expression.

"It's a measure of power," Fox deadpanned, "That strange chariot puts out the same power as 707 horses and has a considerably better soundtrack."

"So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke," David said to break up the quickly evolving argument.

"Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that," Hook continued, "Guess that's what caused the loss of power."

"Look at you, becoming a 21st-century man," Emma said with a playful edge to her voice.

"Arendelle doesn't exactly have electricity," Fox said, "Elsa doesn't know what the power lines are for."

"But why would she want to keep us in?" David asked.

"Kill us all one by one," Hook suggested with a cheesy grin that was met by a glowering glare from Fox, "It's what I'd do."

"Then you clearly have never met my fiancée," Fox grumbled.

David shook his head and left the three to themselves.

"Oh, I should have brought the champagne," Hook said suddenly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"To celebrate our second date," Hook said as if it was obvious, "And because we've got the world's largest ice bucket."

"Second date?" Emma asked in confusion, "Did I miss the first?"

"Aye. The snow monster's the first. Ice wall's the second," Hook replied, "After all if I only count the quiet dinners, we wouldn't even get one."

"It was a golem, not a snow monster," Fox corrected as he alerted to movement on the wall, "Important difference. Now, I'm going to go see if Elsa is hiding on the wall. Enjoy the ice bucket."

Fox left them and walked quickly to the wall. He set his rifle on his bag and unstrapped his Sig's holster.

"Elsa?" he called out as the movement drew further in, "Is that you, babe?"

He rounded the corner to come face to face with Elsa. She appeared startled to see him and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. On her ring finger sat her engagement ring, a silver band with a sapphire and two diamonds set into the top of the ring's metal. Her blue eyes filled with equal amounts of love and surprise.

"F…Fox?" she whispered, "H…How?"

"You can thank Pabbie when we get back to Arendelle," he said with a smile.

She flung her arms around him and held onto him like a lifeline. Fox returned the embrace and Elsa let out a peal of happy laughter as he spun her around. When her feet touched the ground again, she nosed her way to Fox's lips and kissed him hard. He returned the gesture in kind and they only broke apart with a sound from Emma.

Fox reacted on his training and half turned, raising his Sig with his right hand, keeping Elsa close with his left. Emma jumped at the speed and aggression of his reaction and went for her own weapon but stopped.

"Um…hi?" she said nervously, her gaze fixed on the muzzle of the handgun pointed at her head.

"Right, sorry," Fox said nonchalantly and holstered the gun, "Elsa, this is Emma. Emma, this is my lovely fiancée, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Emma waved as Fox stepped away slightly. Elsa returned the gesture and Emma stepped a bit closer.

"You want to tell me what you're doing out here?" Emma said carefully, "Why there's a wall around the town?"

"I'm looking for my sister, Anna," Elsa said desperately as she showed Emma a necklace, "I found her necklace in the store filled with things. Do you know where she is?"

Fox opened his mouth to say something, but the memory fell away before he could grab it. He slowly closed his mouth and frowned, neither of the two women noticing.

"I have no idea," Emma admitted.

"Emma!" Hook shouted, and they appeared at the base of the hill.

The only thing Fox focused on was the fact that David's weapon was in his hand.

"Stay back!" Emma shouted back as she turned.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" David yelled as the weapon came to bear.

Fox drew again and stepped in front of Elsa as his muzzle aligned with David's head.

"Stand down!" Fox barked, his eyes flashing David a warning to comply.

David gulped at Fox's fierce expression and lowered his weapon.

"Jeez, you two overreact like teenage girls going to a bloody boy band concert," Emma sighed, referring to Hook and David before she started down.

Fox was about to follow them when Elsa paused. He turned to her to find her with her worried expression.

"Can we trust them?" she asked softly; her scared, ice blue eyes asking Fox for reassurance.

"They're good people, Elsa," Fox said and stepped up to hold her, "I know you're scared, but I'm here now and I promise, they're only going to try and help."

Elsa nodded against him and sighed shakily.

"Also, I will kick their asses if they try anything on us," Fox added.

Elsa giggled before pulling way and fidgeting. Fox offered her a hand and she took it with a shy smile. He led her down and to where the others were standing.

"Guys, this is my fiancée, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Fox introduced, "Elsa, this is David, Captain Hook and you've met Emma."

"Pleasure to meet you," Elsa said a little awkwardly.

"Can you undo the wall now?" Hook asked callously.

Fox narrowed his eyes at the former pirate and growled softly.

"I'd rather try to find Anna first," Elsa said tentatively, "Fox can help me keep my powers in check, but I'd rather have full control again with Anna's help before I do anything to the wall."

"I have an idea on how to do that," David smirked.

# # #

"Sorry, lambkins," the butcher, Bo Peep, sneered as David, Hook and Fox walked in, "We're closed."

"We need your help," David opened.

"You and me," she snarled, "We aren't friends. I'm not interested. Get out."

"You might want to…reconsider," Fox said, and Hook locked the doors.

"You don't have your helpers here with you anymore, Peep," David reminded her with a smug smirk.

"No, I just have one," she sneered back, "Say hello."

She raised her cleaver and Fox grabbed her arm, twisting and slamming her face first down onto the table, her nose breaking with a wet thwack. The cleaver clattered to the floor and the other two were left wondering how Fox had covered the distance in such a little amount of time.

Fox pressed his Sig to her temple and pressed down gently.

"Your options are as such," Fox said calmly, "Do what we say, or I turn your brain to mince."

She huffed painfully through her broken nose and nodded as best she could.

"We need to find someone," David explained, "Someone you branded."

"I branded a lot of people," Bo Peep sneered.

"Her name was Anna," David added.

"David, she isn't going to remember a girl from 30 odd years ago," Fox said.

"I don't keep a bloody record book!" Bo Peep grumbled.

"Then you know what I need," David smirked, "Hook, back room! You're looking for a shepherd's crook."

Bo Peep started struggling against Fox's painfully strong grip as Hook arrived back with the object in question.

"Hey, hey!" she shouted, "That's my personal property. Give it up!"

Fox sighed and moved the Sig off her head before firing once into a side of meat on the workbench. The bullet blew out some juices and they landed with a rattle on the fridge door.

"You can surrender it willingly or I can do that to your head and then take it," Fox replied, "Choose quickly and wisely, Bo Peep."

She huffed and stopped fighting. Fox let her go but covered her on their exit.

"So, in this world, you're a hero, eh?" she sneered at David.

"In this world, I don't have to answer to you," David replied, and they left.

"Should I even ask?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow from the passenger seat when they arrived back with the crook in hand.

"Probably not, babe," Fox replied with a charming smile as he started the powerful Hellcat.

# # #

They arrived back to the apartment to find the power still out.

"I'm sorry," Elsa winced and rubbed her arms, "This is my fault."

"It's ok," David said and unlocked the door.

Fox's eyes widened, and an excited whine sounded from behind the door. Stormer must have been scratching at it and David paused.

"Yeah, Stormer may be very, very excited to see Elsa," he chuckled, "Sit!"

He barked the command through the door and the scratching stopped.

"Back girl," he called out and started opening the door.

A few feet from the door, Stormer was pawing at the ground excitedly. The others slipped past Fox and Elsa joined Fox.

"Stormer!" she cried out and the husky broke command.

The large dog launched herself through the air, landing with her paws on Elsa's shoulders. Fox moved behind her and caught his fiancée as she stumbled.

"Oh, I've missed you, my gorgeous girl!" Elsa exclaimed as the husky nuzzled her.

Elsa gave Stormer a hug, laughing as the dog licked her cheek.

"Yeah, Stormer missed you too," Fox laughed as Stormer whined happily.

Elsa let her down and petted Stormer's head.

"She's bigger than I remember," Elsa said with a giggle.

"Yeah," Fox smiled, "She's fully grown now. And trained too."

Elsa giggled again and wiped the husky saliva off her face. Stormer bounded around excitedly and ran back and forth, happily whining the entire time.

"Come girl, calm," Fox said a few minutes later and the husky trotted over, "There we go my girl."

The power came back at that exact moment and the lights turned on.

"I suppose now is a good time to find out if David's idea will work," Elsa said nervously.

"I guess so," Fox replied, and David tossed him the crook.

Elsa took it and looked it over, but nothing seemed to happen.

"I don't see anything," Elsa said sadly.

"It should work," David frowned.

Fox suddenly winced his magic piggy backed the staff. Images flashed across his vision of Arendelle and when they disappeared, his head seemed to be thumping.

"Fox?" Elsa asked.

"Anna's still in Arendelle," Fox said and shook his head, the pain clearing as Elsa set down the staff, "That's why it didn't seem to be working. The staff can't show you different realms."

"Is she ok?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Fox said softly, "All I could see was Arendelle. Sorry babe."

She looked crestfallen and Stormer whined as she nuzzled Elsa's leg.

"Wait," Emma said, "What's that sound?"

They paused and sure enough, a steady thump filled the room.

"Is that a heartbeat?" Emma asked.

"I do believe it is," Fox replied, and a smile broke out on Elsa's face.

"Well now we know the most important thing," Emma said with a smile of her own.

"She's alive," Elsa replied happily.

As she said it, the door opened, and Mary Margret entered with Neal.

"Who's alive?" she asked and looked around, "Who are you?"

"Mary Margret, this is my fiancée, Elsa," Fox introduced, and Elsa gave a shy smile as she took Fox's hand.

"It's a pleasure," Mary Margret said with a smile.

An hour or so later saw them sitting around with cocoa and sharing stories of their past lives.

"So, how did you meet?" David asked them.

Fox cracked a fond grin and Elsa smiled day dreamily.

"Well, it was my 22nd birthday ball," Elsa started.

_Elsa and Anna stood on the dais, welcoming the guests. It was the day after Elsa's 22__nd__ birthday and the council had organized a ball for her to meet a few potential suitors. She had been doing the usual meet and greets for an hour now and had quickly grown tired of the seemingly endless fake compliments from Princes and Dukes, all really wanting her hand in marriage._

_The last potential suitor in the line stepped up, a tall man with a light beard. His eyes seemingly glowed cobalt and his attire, while appropriate, was odd. He wore a much simpler dress than the others, a simple black jacket and pants with a white shirt and a bow tie. His black shoes shone, and he carried two drinks in his hands, both flutes of champagne._

_"Happy Birthday, your Majesty," he said smoothly, a playful lilt in his voice, "If I do say so, you look like you need a glass of alcohol and I hear the champagne is delicious."_

_He offered Elsa the second glass and she accepted gratefully._

_"Thank you..." She trailed off, prompting a chuckle from the man._

_"I do apologize," he said, "I'm Fox...just Fox, your Majesty."_

_Elsa raised an eyebrow at him._

_"No title?" Elsa asked taking a sip of the champagne._

_The champagne was indeed delicious, and she made a mental note to find out what possessed the servants to serve such liquid gold._

_"No, your Majesty," Fox said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "No title."_

_This intrigued Elsa and the man blinked, the smile now burning in his eyes._

_"May I offer you your first birthday dance, your Majesty?" Fox asked._

_"Yes, you may," Anna said, cutting off Elsa, "Thank you, Mr Fox."_

_Elsa glared at Anna but accepted Fox's invitation. He led her to the dance floor as the next song started. As they danced, they chatted softly about small things. Elsa had enjoyed herself such that she hadn't realized they were halfway through the second song already._

_"Oh wow," she breathed as they danced, "It's the next song already."_

_Fox smiled down at her._

_"You were enjoying yourself," he whispered, "I would have said something, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt your fun. This evening is all about you after all._

_Elsa was touched by Fox's caring. She knew the men at this ball didn't care about her; just her power, both magical and political. When the song ended, they curtsied, and he led her off the floor._

_For the rest of the evening, she couldn't wipe the giddy smile from her face, much to her sister's delight._

"That's so sweet," Mary Margret cooed.

Elsa blushed lightly at the attention.

"Thank you," she said softly as Fox was busy with a mouthful of cocoa, "How did you meet?"

"Oh, I hit him in the head with a stick," Mary Margret smiled.

They laughed at the oddness of her statement even though they could tell she was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't be shy to drop a review, I'd like to hear from you!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 3

The next day Emma and Elsa out to the wall. They had bonded the previous night over their shared ability to use magic and in a short amount of time became good friends.

However, they arrived at Granny's to meet Fox and Stormer an hour later with unhappy expressions.

"What happened?" Fox asked with concern as they sat down.

"My powers didn't work on the wall," Elsa said miserably.

"That's never happened before," Fox said with a frown, a small niggle in the back of his mind telling him otherwise.

"I can't figure it out," she said and sighed.

Stormer climbed off her seat and climbed half into Elsa's lap to nuzzle her cheek.

"Thanks, Stormer," Elsa smiled and dropped a kiss on the husky's soft, furry head, "You're the best."

Fox smiled at his two girls and Granny arrived to take their orders.

"I've never had a burger or a milkshake before," Elsa said timidly, and Granny gave her a grin.

"Well, then dear," she said, "You've come to the right place. Sit tight and I'll bring you the best burger in town!"

Elsa smiled as Granny left them. The food arrived a few minutes later and Elsa turned to Fox.

"How does one eat a burger?" she asked.

"With your hands," Fox said, "Like this."

He picked it up and Elsa copied him. They took a bite simultaneously and Emma watched them.

"It's good, right?" she asked Elsa.

Elsa put down the burger as she chewed and nodded, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Emma took a draw of her milkshake as Elsa swallowed.

It's amazing," she smiled and tried her chocolate milkshake, "So is this! Fox, we have to start these in Arendelle!"

Fox laughed and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"It's a good thing I taught myself how to cook them then," Fox grinned, "Milkshakes might be trickier but not impossible."

The meal continued with Elsa asking questions about things she'd seen. Fox smiled at her eagerness and stroked Stormer as he listened. Hook arrived an hour or two later with Henry.

"I had an idea about how we can find out what happened in Arendelle," he said as Henry sat on the other side of Stormer and started petting her.

Elsa looked over to Fox and he shrugged.

"Might be worth a shot," he said.

She nodded, and they left, leaving Henry with Stormer.

They crossed the street, Elsa nearly tripping over her dress in the process.

"This dress is very impractical," she muttered once they were on the other side safely.

"Maybe Emma can take you shopping?" Fox suggested, and Emma nodded.

"Are you sure?" Elsa said, "I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine," Emma said, "Besides, Fox can pay for them."

He nodded, and Hook opened the door to Mr Gold's Pawn shop. They entered with a ding of the doorbell, prompting the pawnbroker to turn to look at them. The second his eyes hit Fox, his magical sixth sense lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bloody hell," he gasped and bent over with his hands on his knees, "That's a lot of dark magic."

"Well I am known as the Dark One," the man sneered.

"Fox?" Elsa asked with concern.

"I'm ok," he said and tentatively straightened, "Just the initial introduction is unpleasant."

She rubbed his back as he straightened fully, and he smiled at her gratefully.

"Have you ever seen or heard about Elsa before?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life," Mr Gold said breezily.

"So, how did she end up inside an urn in your secret vault of terror?" Emma asked, not believing him.

"Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Miss Swan," Gold sneered, "Why don't you simply ask her?"

"She did," Elsa said timidly, Gold's strange demeanour keeping her on her toes, "But I can't remember."

A woman came out the back to join them. She stood next to Gold and sent him a smile.

"Well, an all-too-common affliction 'round these parts," Gold said unapologetically, "Pity. But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession. Urns and all manner of things. I can't know the history behind all of them."

"Only if there's something in it for you," Hook deadpanned, not buying the story, "Right, mate?"

"That may have been true once," Gold said, "But I've changed. I've lost my boy and married Belle. I'm a different man."

"Don't forget about my super power," Emma said with narrow eyes, "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Fox blinked and raised an eyebrow at her claim. He didn't say anything, but clearly didn't believe her.

"How about I do you one better?" Gold said evenly, "Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me."

Belle, the woman who had come out from the back room, looked shocked and stepped up to Gold's side taking his hand.

"No," she said, "No. Rumple, you don't have to do that."

"Miss Swan wants proof," Gold said easily, trying to set Belle at ease, "And I'm happy to cooperate."

"That's a first," Emma muttered under her breath.

"Fine," Belle said and grabbed her bag.

She reached in and took out the dagger. Fox frowned, his magical sixth sense not reacting to the dagger.

"How exactly does a piece of ornate metal with a name on it help force Mr Gold to tell the truth?" Fox asked Belle.

"It's a magical dagger that's bound to his power," she explained, "If you have the dagger, you can tell him to do anything you want him to."

"Yeah, that's not a magical dagger," Fox said.

"And pray tell how you would know this?" Gold sneered, getting a little angry.

"I can sense magic," Fox shrugged, "That dagger has zilch. I can tell you it was created by magic, magic like Mr Golds and that it's nowhere near as old as Gold's magic. I can also tell you the real, authentic dagger is currently in your wall safe Mr Gold."

Rumpelstiltskin looked about ready to kill Fox and Belle frowned.

"We should go," Elsa said, "Thank you for your time."

With that, they left the shop and left the newlyweds to their impending argument.

"Sorry about ruining a chance for information," Fox sighed, "Guess I should have gotten a different job than bodyguard."

"It's ok, Fox," Elsa smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as she took his hand, "We know that Anna is alive and in Arendelle. That's good enough for me for now."

"Well, mom will be done with the meeting now," Emma said, "We should head over there and introduce you two to the town properly."

They nodded and walked to the town hall. When they arrived and entered the office, the townspeople had gone and only the core group remained, standing around the couch.

"What happened?" Emma asked and rushed over.

"Maybe you should ask your new friend," Regina snapped at her, "She's got the kind of magic that can freeze someone."

"She's also been with me and Emma for the entire day," Fox snapped back, "So take your misguided blame and shove it!"

Regina recoiled at the harsh backlash. Stormer made a sound of protest and hid behind Fox's legs.

"Stop it!" Elsa said firmly, "You're scaring Stormer and fighting won't help thaw…her out."

Fox reached down and petted Stormer's head. Regina huffed and went back to whatever she had been doing.

"How do we break the spell?" Henry asked to change the subject.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Elsa said.

Regina became saddened and Robin gritted his teeth.

"Well then," he said, "I guess there's no time to waste."

He got down to kiss her but before he could, Stormer set off howling. Fox and Elsa nearly jumped out of their skins at the sudden noise and when Robin looked over to see what was happening, Stormer stopped.

"What's wrong girl?" Fox asked her and Stormer trotted over to Marian and growled.

"Dogs can be sensitive to magic," Regina added, "Maybe she doesn't like the curse?"

Fox hummed and moved closer. His sixth sense started up and he cocked his head.

"That's not Marian," he said.

"What?" Robin and Regina asked.

"That acorn around her neck," Fox continued, "Is magically changing her appearance. Was created by a Selina?"

He frowned, and Regina growled.

"My even more evil step sister," she said through clenched teeth, "She can't let it go."

"Anyway," Emma said, "We should find out who did this before they do it to someone else less deserving of such a fate."

"I like that plan," Hook seconded and moved to go with Emma.

"No, take them to the Sherriff's station," she said, "Once people get word of this, they're going to be calling for her head."

"I'd rather save yours than hers," Hook replied softly, but not softly enough to get by Fox, "There's someone dangerous out there."

"How does this sound," Fox said coolly, "You keep Elsa and Stormer from whatever mob is after her and I will keep Emma alive for you. Deal?"

He was about to bite back but Stormer growled at him.

"Sure," he said tightly.

Fox nodded, and Elsa came over to him.

"Please be safe?" she said, and he kissed her.

"I will be fine," he said with a smile.

Stormer yipped and sat next to Elsa.

"Be good for your mum hey," Fox said as he petted her head, "Keep her safe."

Stormer yipped her agreement and Fox kissed Elsa's cheek.

"See you in a bit love," Fox smiled, and Elsa smiled back before he left with Emma.

# # #

Fox and Emma ended up back at the campsite, looking for the point where Marian got cursed.

"You know," Fox started, "Magic is a pretty good indicator of emotion."

Emma turned and eyed him funnily.

"You're upset about something," Fox continued, "It can be dangerous in the field then. Might distract you and end up getting you hurt or worse."

"I'm mad that I brought back Selina," Emma grumbled.

"I won't lie, messing with the timeline by trying to bring back Marian was dumb as hell," Fox said, "But own it. Apologize for screwing up and get past it."

Emma was about to respond but the sound of rummaging in a tent stopped her. They both drew, Fox shouldering his rifle and nodding to Emma. She nodded back, and he took control.

"Step out with your hands on the back of your head with your fingers interlaced," Fox barked.

A man came out with his hands in the appropriate position.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"It depends who's asking," the man replied with a heavy British accent.

"The Sheriff's asking," Emma bit back.

"I never did like Sheriffs very much," the man said off handed, "Though you do seem like the decent sort, so I'm guessing you're not going to shoot a man in the back."

Emma looked confused and the man bolted. Fox snapped off three shots and the rounds buzzed past the man's ear. He didn't stop, and Emma gave chase with Fox hot on her heels.

"Hey, stop!" she shouted.

Suddenly she tripped, and face planted. Fox reacted quickly and jumped, using his exo's booster to clear her before sprinting after the thief at full tilt. Fox used his booster to take a shortcut and land in front of the thief without said thief realising.

As the runner came past, Fox's arm snapped out and slammed into the thief's chest like a titanium bar and flipped him. He landed extremely hard and stayed down, struggling to get more air in his lungs and Fox stood over him with the rifle muzzle pointed at the man's face.

"Nice try, jackass," Fox said smugly.

Emma caught up a few seconds later.

"I almost had him, but," Emma panted, "I fell."

"That's why you have me," Fox smiled and turned back to the thief, "Name. Now."

"Why should I talk to you?" he wheezed back, "You cracked my ribs I think."

Fox shifted his aim and fired a round into the dirt by the thief's head. Said thief gave a girlish scream and gulped.

"Quit whining and talk or it'll be a lot worse than a few cracked ribs," Fox growled.

The man wheezed again before groaning and giving in.

"My name's Will Scarlet," he gasped out as he clutched his ribs, "I used to be a Merry Man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out."

"So, what are you doing in his tent?" Emma asked.

"Well, I heard what happened to Marian," Will started.

"It wasn't actually Marian," Fox interrupted, "But still; we need to find who did it, so we can clear my fiancée's name."

"It's a good thing that I kind of know something that might help then," Will replied, "If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"Depends on your information," Fox shrugged.

"Look, I'm a thief," Will said, still nervous about the rifle pointed at his head, "Always been a thief, always going to be a thief. And when there's a blackout like the other night, a thief goes to work. So, I'm working me way down Main Street when I break into the ice-cream parlour and see the strangest thing. There'd been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid."

Emma started getting into it with Will while Fox thought back to Arendelle.

_"It's so hot today," Elsa complained to Fox._

_"How does an ice-cold drink sound, babe?" Fox asked and put his arm around her._

_"Amazing," Elsa replied and kissed his cheek._

_They made their way to the shop. As they entered, the shop owner came out the back._

_"Ah, your Majesty!" He cried with a bow, "I must apologize; all my ice has melted in this weather!"_

_Elsa giggled._

_"It's alright," she said, "Where is your ice storage?"_

_The shopkeeper led them to the back where puddles of water graced the floor. Elsa looked around before thrusting her hands out. Ice immediately formed in the storage._

_"Thank you, your Majesty!" The owner exclaimed, "Allow me to get you something, on the house."_

_A few minutes later, Fox and Elsa left, icy cold drinks in hand._

_"You're amazing, love," Fox said to her and kissed her temple._

_"Thank you, my dear," she replied and kissed his cheek, leaving a frosted lip mark._

_"Hey!" Fox exclaimed, "No fair!" _

"Fox?" Emma asked and snapped him back.

"Hmm?" he responded.

She looked down at the still terrified Will and Fox nodded.

"Right," he said and set the safety, "Ice cream parlour."

Will groaned as Emma helped him up.

"Oh, quit whining," Fox said, "You wanted to run. Just be grateful I didn't put one in your lower spine."

That quickly shut Will up.

They arrived at the ice cream parlour a while later and met David outside. Emma and David peered inside to try and gauge the situation.

"I don't know," Emma said, "Looks pretty normal to me."

"Jeez, Emma," Fox sighed, "The person who runs this place is likely to be a cryokinetic. They're not going to have giant icicles in the front of the shop."

"It was bleeding cold in there," Will added, "I'm telling you."

"Because they sell ice cream," Emma retorted.

"Seriously, Emma?" Fox responded, "Selling ice cream during a blackout? Elsa can make ice that can't melt even on Arendelle's hottest days. If she can do it, it's likely that this cryokinetic can."

"I'm no liar," Will said, "I can bloody well prove it."

He knelt by the door and started trying to pick the lock.

"Really? You think breaking in again is going to help your case?" David asked.

"He won't be doing the breaking," Fox said and dragged Will out the way.

While the thief protested, Fox turned on his heel and kicked the lock hard. His exo helped enhance the action and the lock was ripped from the door frame as he kicked it. Fox followed through with his rifle raised and swept the room.

"Front clear!" he called, and they followed him in.

"Emma, it doesn't look like..." David started,

"Wait," Emma interrupted him, "Listen."

"No compressor hum," Fox noted, "And a pretty decent amount of magical ice in the back."

Emma surged through and sure enough, the back room was frosted over.

"Well, look at that. Looks like we owe Will an apology," she said.

Fox suddenly stumbled and fell to his knee.

"Crap," he whispered.

"What?" David asked as Fox got up.

"Elsa's in trouble," Fox replied as he walked out, "West woods."

# # #

Stormer growled at the woman threatening Elsa. Hook was trapped underneath icy spires that threatened to fall and kill him while Ingrid looked on.

"Let go of him now," Elsa said frostily.

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do, my sweet Elsa," Ingrid said with a kind smile.

"Catching up?" Hook asked, "You _know_ her?"

"I've never seen her before in my life," Elsa hissed.

Stormer growled again and let loose a few warning barks. Ingrid eyed the dog carefully before choosing to ignore her.

"You've simply forgotten," Ingrid said, "The trolls did quite a number on you, I'm afraid."

"Grandpabbie?" Elsa asked, looking for confirmation, "Why would he do that to me?"

"For the same reason he did it to your sister, Anna," Ingrid replied easily, "Some memories are too painful to be kept."

Elsa bristled at the mention of her sister.

"What happened to Anna?" Elsa nearly growled.

Stormer echoed the sentiment and took a threatening step towards Ingrid, daring her to try something.

"She grew to fear our power," Ingrid explained, "She put you in that cursed urn."

Stormer barked her disagreement and Elsa breathed in sharply.

"You're lying," she snapped.

"Look at the people in this town," Ingrid scoffed, "They're ready to burn you at the stake."

"Fox and Stormer can protect me," Elsa fired back, "Unlike you, I have a few people in my life who love me for who I am and nothing you can do will change that."

"I am trying to teach you a lesson," Ingrid said firmly, "Eventually, everyone turns on people like us. Even friends. Even family. They're just waiting for a reason."

The icicles started shivering and Hook gulped as he started trying to chip the ice away.

"What are you…" she asked as she tried to use her magic, "What?"

"Don't bother," Ingrid said sweetly, "I've neutralized your magic. When your friend is found, you'll look responsible. Then, they'll turn on you and treat you as the monster that they truly see you as, and you'll know that I'm right."

Stormer launched herself at Ingrid with gnashing teeth. Ingrid merely waved her hand and a snowball thwacked the husky away. Stormer yelped and lay whimpering a few feet away.

"No!" Elsa screamed, worried about Stormer, "Stormer!"

At that moment, Fox, Emma and David topped the hill. Fox growled when he saw Stormer laying down with Elsa headed for the dog.

"Hey!" he shouted and aimed his weapon at Ingrid.

She started, and Fox opened fire. He didn't aim to hit, but he deliberately grazed her arm and made her shriek in pain.

"Hook!" Emma shouted and used her magic to move him to safety as the icicles started falling.

"Emma?" Ingrid asked in shock and recognition.

"Do we know each other?" Emma asked, confused at the familiarity of Ingrid's tone.

"No," Ingrid corrected too quickly for Fox's liking, "Your reputation precedes you."

Fox started down the hill towards Elsa and Stormer. Ingrid mistook his action as threatening and launched a blast of her magic at him. His kinetic shield absorbed the blow, but the impact launched him into the dirt. He groaned, winded, and shakily opened fire at Ingrid again. She jumped at the gunshots and fell on her backside; all his shots having missed.

The weapon tumbled from his grip as the blow caught up to him. She scampered away, fearful for her life as Fox's vision faded.

The last thing he could make out was Elsa shouting his name.

# # #

Fox groaned and opened his eyes to find a teary faced Elsa watching him.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hey," she whispered back with a small smile, "Stormer is ok, but she's limping a bit. Emma suggested we take her to a vet when we get back to town."

Elsa looked terrified and Fox winced as he cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Elsa," he said, and she looked him in the eye, "I'm fine. Her magic didn't get me."

Elsa sniffed and collapsed on him, sobbing in relief.

"I was so worried," she whispered, "I thought she had frozen your heart."

Fox wrapped an arm round her and stroked circles over her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just don't do it again," she replied as she got off him and sniffed, "Please?"

Fox pushed himself up with a groan.

"I'll try not to," he chuckled, earning a smack on the arm from Elsa.

They fell silent, watching as Emma approached after an argument with Hook.

"How are you two doing?" she asked.

"That woman was lying about my sister," Elsa said simply, "She would never trap me in that urn."

Something tugged at Fox's memory, but it slipped away before he could grasp it. A frustrated sigh escaped him, and Elsa frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Memory loss sucks," Fox pouted.

Elsa gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I've learned the past has a way of revealing itself," Emma said as she crouched next to them, "Give it time. In the meantime, I think this is about something more."

"Eh?" Fox said, "What makes you say that?"

"I brought Elsa to this world, but it was an accident," Emma explained, "The…Snow Queen, she was already here. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke."

"Well, Arendelle to the best of our knowledge wasn't affected by whatever curse brought the town here," Elsa said, "Bo Peep's staff showed you Arendelle."

"Then how the hell did she get here and know you were going to show up here?" Fox asked with a frown, "Anyway, we should get Stormer to that vet and discuss this on the way.

Elsa nodded, and Fox got up with a groan. Stormer yipped from her spot, happy that one of her humans was ok. Fox gently picked her up and they left the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back!**

**Bit of a shorter chapter this week, I split them up by episode so the length of each chapter is a bit inconsitant...sorry:(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think with a review...please!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 4

After going past the vet and finding out that Stormer was just bruised, they returned to the Charming's flat. Elsa and Fox stayed there with their saddened husky, keeping Stormer company as she rested.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elsa asked worriedly for the fifth time.

"Babe," Fox said as he drew her in for a hug, "The only thing wrong is that I'm a little bruised from getting slammed into the dirt. Other than that, I promise I am 100% fine."

Elsa nodded against him.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, tears threatening to fall again, "A part of me thought I'd never see you again."

Fox hugged her a little tighter and kissed her crown.

"I've missed you too," he whispered back, "And there's nothing in this world, or any other, that can keep me from getting back to you if we are apart."

She giggled against him and they stayed like that for a little while before the others arrived back with census records.

"From the first and second curses," Mary Margret explained as she dumped a pile of books on the table, "Hopefully they can give us something about this Snow Queen."

"Your curses are very," Elsa paused, looking for the right word, "Thorough."

"Oh, that's just A through E," Mary Margret said lightly, much to Fox's surprise.

"Sheesh, this town must be way bigger than it looks," Fox said.

"You have no idea," David chuckled as he dumped more books on the table, "Here are the rest of them."

At that moment, Emma came down from the loft's loft in a beige dress and heels. They looked up as she reached the bottom and were promptly rendered speechless.

"Okay," she said nervously, "What do you think?"

"Wow," Mary Margret said quietly.

"What your mother said," David seconded.

"It looks amazing, Emma," Elsa smiled.

"Thanks," Emma said shyly.

"Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight!" Mary Margret said as she set Neal down and picked up a camera.

"Let's not oversell," Emma started before she was cut off by the flash of her mother's camera, "Wow, I really need to get my own place."

"Cut your mother some slack," David chuckled, "It's not like we got to send you to a ball."

"You sure you guys don't want help?" Emma said timidly, "Maybe I can get Hook to stay in for the night."

"You've got to be joking," Fox deadpanned.

"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me," Elsa said to Emma, "I don't want anyone else to stop living their lives on my account."

There was a knock on the door, signalling Hook's arrival. Stormer perked at the knocking and let out a howl.

"Stormer!" Fox said, and the husky warbled at him, "Quiet girl."

She warbled in protest before laying her head down and falling silent. Emma opened the door and blinked a couple of times.

"Uh…" she mumbled.

"You look stunning Swan," Hook said, taken aback.

Emma blushed.

"You look good," Emma managed.

"Now that I'm settling into this world," he said as he stepped into the room, "I finally thought it was time to dress the part."

He produced a single rose from behind his back. Emma gave him a shy smile and took it gently.

"Wow, you really went all out," Emma said and noticed the lack of a hook.

"I try," Hook smiled.

"Okay," Emma said, "We should get out of here before David decides to give you his overprotective-dad speech."

"Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate," Hook said to David, "I assure you; your daughter couldn't be in better hands…well, hand."

"That's exactly what worries me," David replied with narrowed eyes.

Emma started towards the door with Hook.

"I can take care of myself," she said, wishing for her father to stop teasing her.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" David said as he let them out.

"Goodbye," Emma said firmly, and they left.

David closed the door behind them with a grin.

"I wasn't too hard on him, was I?" he asked once they were gone.

"Eh, not as hard as some of the guys I used to work with," Fox shrugged.

"You should have seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna," Elsa smiled fondly, "It's the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat."

"You have made the council sweat a couple of times too," Fox reminded her, "And wet themselves."

"That was all you, dear," Elsa replied and kissed his cheek.

Some hours later, Fox ended up asleep over the census book. Elsa had taken a break from working through the books and fetched him a pillow. She smiled fondly as she replaced the book with the pillow.

"Sleep well," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"He must be very special to you," Mary Margret smiled.

"Yes, he is," Elsa smiled, "He was the first person to treat me as human other than Anna, Kai and Gerda. Everyone else just wanted my hand to gain power or satisfy their…fantasies."

She gave a shudder before sighing.

"He's been through so much," Elsa said softly, "Suffered so much. I just wish we could have had no drama and had a peaceful, happy life."

"You still can," David said as he joined them, "Once you get through this and get back to Arendelle, things will settle back down."

Elsa looked unsure and they returned to their work. Less than an hour later, she too was passed out over her book with a pillow.

# # #

Fox woke up slowly the next morning as the sunlight made its way through the windows. He was the first to wake up and slipped out of his seat silently. He entered the kitchen and started making some coffee for the flat. About halfway through, cool arms slipped around his waist as Elsa hugged him and used his back as a pillow.

"Morning," he said softly, and she grunted in reply.

"Can't you take your exoskeleton off, so I can cuddle you properly?" she mumbled back.

"I could always turn around," Fox chuckled in reply as he poured the coffee into two mugs and started on the sugar and milk for Elsa, "But I will take it off in the future for you."

Elsa mumbled back a thank you and sighed contentedly. Fox finished making their coffee and Elsa let him go long enough to receive her mug.

"You make the best coffee," she mumbled past her mug as she drank.

"Why thank you," Fox replied with a smile as he took a sip from his own mug.

Elsa managed to down the coffee in record time and went back to cuddling Fox. He wrapped an arm around her and set his half-finished mug down to hold her properly.

"What's on your mind?" Fox asked her.

"It's just what the Snow Queen said about Anna," Elsa sighed, "And you. She seems to think you'll turn on me one day when I give you a reason to."

"There is no reason in this world or ours that could possibly make me turn on you," Fox said firmly and dropped a kiss to her crown, "As for Anna, I don't know. It's entirely possible she was put under a spell and forced to do that. It's also entirely possible that the Snow Queen was lying through her teeth."

Elsa giggled and snuggled into him. They stayed like that until Emma stumbled through, following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. That morning, Emma and Mary Margret took Elsa shopping for clothes, leaving David, Fox and Neal at the loft to go through the census records.

Some hours later, Fox and David moved over to the Sherriff's station, each on their last book. Emma and Elsa were waiting there for them and when they walked in, Fox froze up.

Elsa sat on a desk dressed in jeans and a blue checked long sleeve button up over a white tank top. Brown boots had replaced her slippers and she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was looser, and she seemed pensive about Fox's reaction.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it," Fox grinned, "You look amazing."

She blushed lightly, and he set down the books before joining her on her table.

"Thank you," Elsa said and kissed his cheek, "These feel…better than my dress. I got some others as well, so I can be comfortable in Arendelle."

Fox chuckled as Elsa rested her head on his shoulder.

"You do that love," he smiled, "But we may want to take a few sets back with us so that the seamstresses can learn to make them in case they take off."

"That sounds like a good idea," Elsa said as the cell's only occupant woke up.

"Oh, bloody hell," Will groaned as he sat up, clutching his pounding head.

"Good morning, sunshine," Emma said, much louder than need be, "Want to tell me why you broke into the library last night?"

"The what?" Will asked and groaned again, "Oh, that's what that place was. I just thought it was a poorly stocked pub."

"Okay, I get it," Emma shrugged, "Every town needs a village idiot, but your little stunt pulled me away from an important investigation and interrupted my night off. Start talking."

Elsa and Fox left their table and joined David for the final books of the census records.

"Snow Queen went by Sarah Fisher here, right?" Fox asked as he put down his last book.

"Yeah," David replied as he put his down, "She's not in mine."

"Nor mine," Elsa sighed.

"Make that three," Fox said and dropped the book, "So we've successfully proven Emma's theory. Now what?"

"What have you got?" Emma asked as she walked up, "I want to go after the Snow Queen before the trail gets...cold."

Fox scoffed despondently.

"What trail?" he asked.

Emma deadpanned him.

"You were right about the Snow Queen," David said, "The name she's been using, Sarah Fisher? It doesn't appear anywhere in the census records."

"Then how did she get here?" Emma asked with a frown.

"And how the hell did she do your guy's memories?" Fox added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back!**

**Another slightly shorter chapter, but there's a few longer ones coming up I promise!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 5

Some hours later, after David had left and they had brought some files from the mayor's office to the station, they started trying to gain more information on the Snow Queen.

"Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her," Emma said with a determined look in her eyes.

"There has to be a better strategy," Elsa sighed, "This isn't leading to anything and while we're reading files, the Snow Queen is planning something. We have to confront her."

"We have to find her first," Emma said, and they looked at Fox.

"Yeah…trying to find anything specifically magical in this town isn't going to happen," Fox replied, "Way too much background noise in this town, so to speak. Besides, we haven't figured out what she wants or why she stole your memories."

At that moment, Hook walked in with another box of stuff from the mayor's office.

"Paperwork, ahoy!" he announced, "Old city records from the mayor's office, per your request."

"Thanks," Fox said and got the box from Hook to start going through it.

While Emma argued with Will over his choices of food, Elsa and Fox started going through the box. It took them a few minutes to find something of interest in the form of a stack of pictures.

"Emma," Elsa asked, "Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?"

"Let's just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit," Emma sighed, "She was looking for any reason to run me out of town."

She started through the pictures with a smile.

"That's the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa," Emma said fondly, "When I walked him to school for the first time…"

She paused on the third picture and frowned.

"Emma?" Fox asked.

"It's me and her," she replied quietly and showed them a picture of her and the Snow Queen in the ice-cream parlour.

"And you don't remember any of this?" Elsa asked.

"Must be the point where she took your memories," Fox said and took the rest of the pile from her.

"Maybe the photographer will know more," Emma mused, "Good thing I know who it was."

"I'll stay here and watch him while I go through the rest of these," Fox said as Elsa stood to go with Emma.

"Thanks babe," Elsa smiled and kissed his cheek as she left.

About an hour or so later, the phone on Emma's desk rang.

"Sherriff's office," Fox answered a second later.

"_Fox, Elsa's disappeared in the cemetery,"_ Emma's voice said over the call, _"Regina, Stormer and I are going to try find her."_

"I'm on my way," Fox replied, his voice void of emotion.

He hung up and grabbed the keys to his Hellcat. His bag and rifle came with and he pulled out of the lot with clouds of smoke pouring off his tyres. He made it to the cemetery in record time, screeching to a halt behind Emma's yellow beetle.

He surged out and gripped his rifle tightly before setting off into the night. Eventually he made it to a gorge just as an ice bridge collapsed. Emma and Regina stumbled on the other side, just having landed hard.

"Emma!" Fox shouted, and she turned.

"Fox! Elsa's here somewhere!" she shouted back, "You'll have to find a way across, there's another monster here!"

"It's a bloody golem Emma!" Fox shouted back and backed up, engaging his night vision, "And screw finding another way!"

He sprinted at full speed and leapt high off the edge. His exo's booster pack fired and increased his arc so that he landed ahead of Emma and Regina. He rolled under their blasts of magic and fired a burst at the golem's face.

"Take that," Fox snapped at the golem as it's blasted off arm regenerated, "Crap."

He rolled away and pumped out round after round at the golem.

"Hit it together!" he shouted, "I'm going to find Elsa!"

With that, he sprinted over the hill. It didn't take him long to find Elsa who was chained to a patch of snow with Stormer nuzzling her.

"Good girl, Stormer!" Fox said as he slid in next to the dog, "Hey love."

"Hey," she sniffed and smiled at him, "I thought Anna was here and in trouble. Guess I was wrong."

Fox smiled sympathetically and hugged her.

"It's ok," he whispered, "It's perfectly ok. Now, I'm going to get you out of these chains and we're going to kick Ingrid's butt together ok?"

Elsa giggled and sniffed before nodding. Fox set his bag down and picked out a climbing axe. With an exo enhanced swing, he cleaved the chains and they melted off Elsa's wrists. She surged up and hugged him tightly, relieved she was safe.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he hugged her back.

"Anytime," he said as the hostile golem roared, "We should probably help them beat that golem."

"What golem?" she asked, and they headed back.

They arrived to find the golem destroyed but the Snow Queen holding Emma and Regina in a choke hold. Elsa blasted her, and Fox covered the thrown Snow Queen with his rifle. Emma and Regina were released and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"If you want a fight, fight us," Elsa snarled and stood in a ready stance.

Ingrid looked between Elsa and Fox, nervously eyeing the rifle pointed at her head.

"Well done," Ingrid said weakly, "You're losing your fear."

"No, I'm not," Elsa bit back, "I'm still scared but I'm stronger than my fear and when I feel like my fear is drowning me, I'm always going to have Fox at my side to pull me out."

Ingrid fumed and pawed for a mirror that she had stolen from Regina. Fox snapped the rifle to it and fired a single round, obliterating the mirror and sending a thunderous report crashing over the hills. Ingrid screamed and scrambled away; a small shard of mirror stuck in her palm.

"Who's fearful now, eh?" Fox snarled and Stormer growled.

Ingrid huffed and disappeared in a column of snowflakes. Fox set the safety on and set the rifle to his side.

"You guys ok?" he asked and knelt to pet Stormer.

"Yes, thank you," Regina said, miffed that she had been so powerless.

"What did she want from you?" Elsa asked, curious about what had happened.

"Apparently Regina's mirror," Emma grumbled, "I can't imagine what for."

"A spell perhaps?" Regina thought out loud, "I'll search my mother's texts in my vault and see what I find."

"Well, I can tell you it involves a mirror and some real skilfully made black magic," Fox shrugged, "If you want a better picture, I'll need to be around her or something she's been in contact with recently for a bit and see what residue she has on her."

"How did you get this magical sixth sense?" Regina asked.

"Rock trolls," Fox shrugged, "Pabbie made me drink something and bam! Instant magic sense."

"We should be getting back," Elsa said, "It's late and Fox and I need to get a room at Granny's. We can't keep using your table and chairs as beds."

"Fair enough," Emma said, and they left with a happy Stormer in tow.

# # #

It was close to midnight when Elsa, Fox and Stormer made it to their room. Elsa immediately pulled off her shoes and sat on the bed with a groan.

"My feet hurt," she pouted.

"You're probably not used to the structure of the boots," Fox said as he deactivated his exoskeleton, "The more you wear them, the less your feet will hurt but, in the meantime…"

He stepped out of his exo and pulled off his combat boots.

"I will make them hurt less for you," he finished and kissed her.

Elsa hummed into the kiss just before they broke apart.

"I love you," she said tiredly with a giddy smile on her face.

"I love you too," Fox said and kissed her again.

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed before moving away and sitting under her feet. She giggled as he ran his fingers over her soles and squeaked in surprise when he started massaging her sore appendages.

"That tickles!" she giggled, and Fox chuckled.

"Noted for future use," he grinned as Stormer snuggled down on the floor next to Elsa

When he finished, he lay down next to her and she moved to use him as her pillow.

"Hey, babe?" she asked tentatively and turned on her side to face him, "Do you think we'll ever get home?"

"Yeah, of course we will," Fox reassured her, "There's bound to be someone in this town who can help us."

She fell silent for a few seconds.

"How long have we been away from Arendelle for?" Elsa asked, "I know it's a long time, but how long exactly?

"For me, it's been five years," Fox said, "In total, it's been about 35 years, but I don't know how long you were trapped in that urn for. It wouldn't have been nearly that long for you though."

Elsa blinked in shock.

"Thirty…thirty-five years?" she asked, "But…but…"

"I can't clearly remember anything from the last few days in Arendelle," Fox sighed, "I don't know what went down. It's possible that this Snow Queen was there and did something or…or…"

"Or it's been 35 years with Anna as Queen," Elsa finished, "Or Hans invaded...or…"

Her breathing quickened and tears welled in her eyes.

"It's ok," Fox said quietly and drew her closer, "It's ok."

Elsa sniffed and tried to regain control over her emotions. Fox just held her and rubbed her back to try and help calm her.

"We need to get back as soon as possible," Elsa sniffed, "What if we missed Anna and Kristoff's wedding? Or their first child? Or…"

"Babe," Fox said firmly, "Stop thinking of all the worst-case scenarios. It's not going to help our situation and besides…"

She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears.

"Ingrid might know something about what happened in Arendelle," he continued, "She's our ticket home."

"Who?" Elsa asked with a frown.

Fox blinked as his brain caught up with him.

"I…I think I just remembered her name…" Fox said, and Elsa cracked a smile, "I remembered her from Arendelle! She was there in those last few days!"

"But why? Who is she and what does she want?" Elsa asked, and Fox's face fell.

"I…dammit," Fox grumbled, "Bloody memories won't play ball. All I have is that her name is Ingrid and that she was in Arendelle those last few days. Sorry love, my memory loss seems to be a bit more temperamental than yours and Emma's."

Elsa kissed him and giggled.

"It's more than we had from today," Elsa smiled and snuggled into him, "We can tell the others…"

She yawned widely.

"Tomorrow," she finished, "Right now, you're mine and I won't hear a word against it."

"Of course, my Queen," Fox grinned back and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she dropped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome Back!**

**Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are always welcome and if you want to keep up with the story, give it a follow!**

**Here's hoping y'all enjoy the chapter!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 6

The next morning found Elsa perfectly cocooned with her back against Fox's chest. Their feet had tangled in the night and when the first ray of sunshine hit them, they woke up at the same time.

"Morning beautiful," Fox said softly as he noticed Elsa turn to see if he was up.

"Morning," she yawned and rolled over to face him, "I like waking up like this."

"Me too," Fox replied as she snuggled down again, "When we get back to Arendelle, we should get married as soon as possible so we can do this for the rest of our lives."

Elsa hummed and Stormer jumped up on the bed.

"Hey, my gorgeous girl," Fox smiled and petted the husky as she lay down next to Elsa, "Are you enjoying having your mum back?"

Stormer yipped and snuggled into Elsa.

Elsa giggled and rolled over again to pet their dog. As she did so, Fox's cell rang, and he went to answer it.

"Yep?" he said, "Cool, meet you there in a few minutes Emma."

He hung up and sighed.

"Emma found something," he groaned and Stormer left the bed, making Elsa pout.

"But I was having fun with my Stormer and my handsome Mr Fox," she pouted.

"We can have all the fun you want later," Fox smiled and kissed her forehead, "Emma sounded pretty shaken, so whatever she wants to tell us must be important."

Elsa sighed, and they got ready to go to the Sherriff's station.

# # #

When they arrived, Belle, Hook, Emma, David, Mary Margret, Regina, Henry and Mr Gold were already there and waiting. Gold and Belle stood on opposite sides of the room and Belle was quite clearly angry at him.

"Well, thanks for coming," Emma said as Gold gave Fox the world's deadliest glare, "I was going through some old things last night and found this tape. What's on it…well…"

She fell silent and hit the play button on her remote.

"_Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma's, not yours."_

On the screen, Ingrid stood in normal clothes with a disapproving glare.

"Emma, that's you," Mary Margret choked out.

"You must be 13, maybe 14," David frowned.

"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen?" Regina asked.

"On that note, her name is Ingrid," Fox piped up, "Bit of memory shook loose last night. She was in Arendelle with us in our last few days there, but whatever happened is still gone."

"So, your memories are still there, you just can't get them?" Henry asked.

"I suppose so," Fox shrugged, "Be great having Pabbie around. He could just pull them out of my head and give them back to me so that I can remember them."

No one noticed Belle paling at that statement.

"How did you know her before you came to Storybrooke?" Belle asked Emma.

"Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she stole," Emma grumbled back, "All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was, it's gone."

"It's still beyond me how she even got here," David said, "Travel between the realms is hard. We've proved that a number of times."

"We were hoping Gold or Fox could tell us that," Emma said and turned to the Dark One, "You spent more time trying to get here than anyone, Gold. How the hell did she do it?"

"Considering the time, I spent on the same task, I'd love to know," Gold replied, stumped for an answer.

"Fox?" Emma asked.

"Magic of the rock trolls," Fox replied, "I highly doubt that Ingrid came here that way though. After whatever happened that led to Elsa getting trapped in an urn, you can forget them wanting to help Ingrid."

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma?" Mary Margret asked, "Shouldn't we be more concerned about why?"

"Obviously, she needed her for something," Regina mused, "Our next problem is whatever Ingrid's plan is."

"Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods," David said, "We've combed every inch of her shop and tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before."

"Well, she's good at compartmentalizing her operation, I'll give her that," Fox grumbled, "It's also a good control measure. She controls when we get information and what we get."

"So, she's planned this for a while," Elsa concluded with a frown.

"She's been planning and preparing for quite some time," Fox said, "Basically unless we can break the pattern, we're stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Well, what's our next move then?" Hook asked.

"While you play her game, we research her and maybe try and find a way to restore Fox's memory," Henry said, "I can help Belle in the library for that part."

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Elsa asked, "I'm…not good at outdoor activities that aren't snow related I'm afraid."

"Sure," Belle smiled tightly, "An extra pair of eyes never hurt."

"So, while they research, what's our next move?" David asked.

"Did you search Ingrid's ice-cream truck?" Henry asked.

"Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck?" Emma asked, "How'd you know that?"

"I'm a kid. I notice these things," Henry shrugged.

"Right, we'll head off and start searching the library while you search for the truck," Elsa said and kissed Fox's cheek, "Stay safe, Queen's orders."

Fox snapped a salute, making Elsa giggle.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and watched her go with Henry and Belle.

"Where do we even start?" Hook asked.

"Start in town and move to the woods?" Emma suggested.

"Forget the town," Fox shook his head, "We need to focus on the woods. We have to be efficient and effective and wasting time on the town won't help us."

"What if it's hidden somewhere like an alley?" Mary Margret asked.

"I'll task my drone to search the town for anything if it makes you feel better," Fox shrugged, "In the meantime, we start in the woods in teams, one for each compass point."

They nodded and split. Emma went with Mary Margret and Hook while David and Fox paired up. Gold insisted on going it alone and Regina offered to pair with Robin Hood and the Merry Men.

Some hours later, David, Stormer and Fox were searching the west woods. Fox had pulled out his old HK417 and lent David his MDR, providing a bit of extra firepower and range for each of them.

"So, where are you from Fox?" David asked, "Before Arendelle I mean."

"Alaska, this realm," Fox chuckled and sighed, "But only in about forty years' time."

David fell silent, processing the startling new information.

"But…" he started.

"I have no idea," Fox sighed, "My deadbeat father had something running the day I ended up in Arendelle. No idea what but I'm thankful for it."

"Well, I've never seen two people more in love," David chuckled, "So I can't say it was a bad thing."

Fox laughed and Stormer ran back to them with a stick.

"_David, Fox, we found the van,"_ Emma said over the radio, _"It's not far from Robin's camp."_

"See you there," he replied.

"I'll head back to check up on the research team," Fox said, "I'll catch you guys at the van later."

David nodded, and they went their separate ways.

# # #

Fox and Stormer walked into the library a while later to find Elsa sitting under a flurry.

"Elsa?" he asked, and she snapped her head up, "Is everything alright?"

"No," she sighed and made the flurry disappear, "I can't find anything on Arendelle here. Neither can Henry or Belle."

Fox slipped onto the bench next to her and she curled into him. Stormer slipped up on her other side from underneath the table and rested her head in Elsa's lap with a whine.

"We'll find something," Fox whispered to her and kissed her crown.

She sighed miserably and stroked Stormer's head.

"I just want to go home," she whimpered softly, "And have a normal life with you and Stormer."

"I know babe," Fox replied as tears slipped from her eyes, "We'll get there. I promise."

Stormer whined as Elsa started crying. Fox held her, silently comforting her. When she finished, he pulled a tissue packet from his bag and handed her one.

"Thanks, Fox," Elsa whispered back with a small sniff, "I love you."

"I love you too," Fox replied and kissed her temple.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company until Henry dashed in with a book.

"I think I found a book on Arendelle!" he exclaimed, "Hi Fox."

"Hey Henry," Fox replied as Elsa perked up, "I think I've seen that book before…"

"That's Arendelle's Royal Genealogy," Elsa frowned, "How did that get here?"

Henry sat opposite and passed it to them.

"It probably ended up here magically," he shrugged, "Things usually do around here."

Elsa flipped through from the back until she found the page with her and Anna.

"Wow, your mom looks a hell of a lot like you," Fox said with a whistle.

"People always used to say that we looked a lot alike," Elsa smiled fondly and turned the page.

They both blinked in complete surprise at the information presented to them.

"What?" Henry asked, "What is it?"

Fox slid the book over as he and Elsa processed the new information.

"Ingrid is my aunt?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"That's…surprisingly believable," Fox frowned, "Even though you're nothing like each other. Besides the cryokinetic magic, this is good information. Now we know a bit more about her."

"Still," Henry said, "Elsa's aunt is the Snow Queen."

"She isn't a queen," Elsa said a little miffed that she was related to an evil sorcerer, "Not even close."

# # #

They met up with Emma and Hook at the Sherriff's station to show them the genealogy. Stormer kept close by Elsa trying to cheer up the young Queen.

"Ingrid is your aunt?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"According to this genealogy that we found in the library," Elsa groaned, "I didn't even know my mother had any sisters. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Well, spend a little more time in this town, you'll realize just about everyone's related," Hook quipped, earning a chuckle from Fox.

"That's Iduna, my mother," Elsa explained, showing them the portraits, "And this is Helga, my other aunt apparently."

"Bloody hell," Hook said, "She looks just like you, Swan. Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with you, why she kept all those relics from your childhood."

Elsa ignored their exchange and picked up a scroll from Ingrid's confiscated things. She frowned as she read it.

"What's that Elsa?" Fox asked and read over her shoulder, the runes giving him a bit of trouble.

"She was looking for the saviour of the Enchanted Forest," Elsa said as she read.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"This scroll is a runic prophecy," Elsa explained, "It says, "Emma shall be the name of the Enchanted Forest's saviour"."

"Eh, could have been worded better," Fox shrugged, "It goes on to say…am I reading that right love?"

"Reading what right?" Emma asked nervously.

"I think you might be," Elsa growled, "It goes on to say, "The saviour and the Queen of Ice and Snow shall become Ingrid's magical sisters"."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Hook frowned.

"Well, my mother died, and her other sister isn't around anymore," Elsa shrugged, "I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. I think she's looking to replace them with us."

Before anyone could reply, Belle rushed in with a flustered face and tears in her eyes.

"Belle, is everything ok?" Fox asked.

"I... I'm sorry, Elsa, I am so, so sorry," she started, struggling to catch her breath.

"Take your time Belle," Elsa said and helped her to relax, "Breath, then tell me what you're sorry for."

Belle took a few shaky breaths before starting her explanation.

"I've been keeping a secret," Belle whispered, "I knew Anna. She helped me once, but when I had a chance to help her, I let her down and she was captured by the Snow Queen."

Elsa looked like she had been punched in the gut. The now familiar feeling of memories slipping away ran through Fox and he sighed frustratedly, not to anyone's notice.

"What? Where did this happen? When?" Elsa fired off, worried about her sister.

"Arendelle, a long, long time ago," Belle gulped, "But, uh, I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern. The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that does terrible things."

Fox's magical sixth sense clicked, and he understood Ingrid's endgame.

"Ah crap," he swore, "I figured out why Ingrid wanted Regina's mirror."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"The Spell of Shattered Sight," Fox sighed, "It basically acts as a magical camera filter for your eyes and makes you see only the worst in everyone around you and brings out the worst version of you."

"Bloody hell," Hook said in shock, "The entire town will destroy itself."

"It also makes her claim about Anna putting you in the urn true…well, partially anyway," Fox said to Elsa, "If Anna was under that spell…"

"She would have only acted on her hurt from 13 years of isolation," Elsa said miserably.

"If it can do that to two sisters who care for each other a hell of a lot, the town is going to become populated with dead bodies quickly," Fox finished.

"Except Elsa and I," Emma grumbled.

"What makes you think that she'd spare you and Elsa?" Belle asked.

"She believes a prophecy which claims that Elsa and Emma will become her magical sisters," Fox replied.

"Her perfect family," Emma said with a groan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back!**

**Sorry for the minor delay, yesterday was...busy to say the least.**

**Thanks for the update reminder The true Hero of Skill! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 7

The next day found them in the Sherriff's station again, trying out a way to restrain Ingrid.

"Belle found a spell that may be able to work against Ingrid," Emma said and produced a candle and a scroll from the box.

"You know that will only neutralize her powers for a limited time, right?" Fox pointed out.

"Well, yeah," Emma shrugged, "We'll have to move fast."

"Can you read this?" Elsa asked as she looked over the scroll.

"Elvish? No," Emma replied, "Belle translated it. It tells us how to enact the spell."

"With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it. Blow on it to trap your target," Elsa read.

"That sounds simple," Fox frowned, "How exactly does it restrain her from using her magic?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged.

"Maybe without her powers we can talk to her. We can find out what happened in Arendelle and find out how she got here," Elsa sighed, "And if Anna is ok."

"Well, the sooner we figure out how to work this spell, the sooner we can trap her," Emma said, and Elsa stood a few feet away from her.

"Give it a go," she said, and Emma started the spell.

Fox watched with interest and worry as the flame licked outwards toward Elsa. Stormer whined by Fox's side as they watched.

"Its ok girl," Fox said quietly, "It's ok."

The flame suddenly stopped and disappeared. Emma and Elsa sighed disappointedly, and Emma set down the candle.

"Should we try again?" Elsa asked.

"Later," Emma grumbled, "I need to meet Mom. I'm supposed to babysit Neal tonight."

"Ok," Elsa smiled, "Later it is then."

Emma gave her an apologetic smile and left the three in the Sherriff's station.

"Hey," Fox said as Elsa hugged him with a sad sigh, "We're going to get Ingrid and find out everything we need to know. Then we're going to stop her and get home."

"I know, babe, I know," Elsa sighed, "I'm just homesick."

"Me too, love," Fox said, and she cracked a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as she reset her head to his chest, "You're the best."

"Come on," Fox smiled, "Let's get out of this station. Milkshakes on me."

Elsa smiled and took his arm as they walked out. As they received their order, Fox's cell rang, and Emma's name appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Emma?" Fox sighed.

"_Ingrid's in the clocktower,"_ Emma said, _"I'm headed back to the station to get you guys."_

"Don't bother, we'll meet you at the tower," Fox groaned and hung up, "Ingrid is at the clock tower and Emma is on her way there."

Elsa sighed and set down her milkshake.

"If you want to sit it out, I can handle Ingrid?" Fox offered, and Elsa debated for a second.

"Thanks, love," she smiled, "I don't think I can face her just yet."

Fox kissed her and smiled.

"Keep your mum safe girl," he said to Stormer as he petted her.

The husky whined and yipped in agreement.

"Be safe," Elsa called after Fox.

"Will do babe," he smiled back and detached his MDR from the bag.

He arrived at the clock tower to find Emma waiting by the elevator.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked as he racked the charging handle.

"Sitting out," Fox replied, "She's not ready to face Ingrid just yet."

Emma nodded and readied the candle in hand as they stepped onto the elevator. Fox took up a position in the doorway and the second they opened again, he surged out with his weapon high. Emma followed him up the last flight of stairs and they came off to find Ingrid staring at a mirror.

"Hey!" Emma shouted, and Ingrid turned with her hands raised to fire off blasts of magic.

Fox reacted quicker and put two thunderous rounds into her mirror. Ingrid jumped and fell on her behind at the gunshots and she started quivering.

"No…" she whimpered, "Please…not again…"

One of her hands went to her stomach as she tried crawling away.

"Eh?" Fox frowned, "Again? The hell are you on about?"

Emma enacted the spell before Ingrid could reply and Fox stowed the rifle as chains appeared on Ingrid's wrists. Ingrid relaxed once the rifle was gone and shakily stood as Emma pulled her up.

"I…I guess you got me," she said, still shaken from almost getting shot again.

Emma frowned at Fox as she frogmarched Ingrid away. He shrugged and followed them out. Elsa met them at the bottom and marched angrily up to Ingrid.

"Elsa," Ingrid started, "Fox tried to…"

A sharp crack interrupted her as Elsa's hand connected with Ingrid's cheek in a backhand that had Fox's eyes go wide.

"Save your half-truths," she hissed, "I am tired of your crap. I don't want to play your game anymore. I just want to go home, get married and live my life with the man that I love. Is that too much to ask?"

Ingrid remained silent and Elsa scoffed.

"Forget it," she grumbled, "It's a waste of time trying to get anything into your stubborn, evil mind. Take her away please babe."

"Yes ma'am," Fox nodded and took over marching Ingrid away.

Elsa huffed as she watched Fox put Ingrid in Emma's cruiser.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, Emma, I am completely fine," Elsa snapped.

Emma blinked, taken aback by Elsa's fierceness. Stormer whined and bumped Elsa's hand with her nose as Fox arrived back.

"That was quite the display of anger," Fox said, worried about his fiancée.

Elsa gave a huff and petted Stormer's head.

"I just want to go home," she said in a small voice, "I'm tired of this."

"I know," Fox sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "But once we get Ingrid talking, we'll know what happened in Arendelle. Then we can find a way home."

Elsa sighed and rested her head on him.

"If there's a home to go back to," Elsa whispered.

# # #

Emma and Fox took Ingrid back to the station and locked her in an interrogation room.

"Let me at her first," Fox said to Emma while they watched her from behind the two-way glass.

"She won't talk to you," Emma argued, "But she seems to want to talk to me."

"That's what I'm worried about," Fox grumbled, "That mirror in the tower isn't filled with any level of dark magic."

"You think she's just trying to get to me?" Emma asked.

"Entirely possible," Fox shrugged, "Also I want answers about Arendelle. She won't give that information to you."

Emma sighed and stepped aside, allowing Fox into the room.

"You're not Emma," Ingrid noted.

"No, she's sitting this one out," Fox replied as he took his seat, "Ingrid."

Ingrid looked mildly surprised at the use of her name.

"Yep, we found out your name and your relation to the royal family of Arendelle," Fox said, "I also know that you had two younger sisters, the youngest of which became queen."

Ingrid squirmed at the mention of her sisters.

"So, what happened to your middle sister, Helga?" Fox asked, "Did she run away? Get married off and forgotten about?"

"I killed her," Ingrid spat, "And then Iduna put me in that urn. It was an accident, I never wanted to hurt Helga."

"I believe that," Fox shrugged, "As someone who was forced to kill his own mother, I can relate."

Ingrid looked surprised again.

"What I can't figure out is why you would try and split Elsa and Anna," Fox frowned, "I get that you believe that Elsa and Emma are going to become your 'magical sisters' but does it not occur to you that trying to split them from their loved ones will make them hate you rather than love you?"

"It would have worked If you hadn't interfered in Arendelle," Ingrid replied coldly, "And if Elsa had actually frozen Anna when she had the chance."

"Spell of Shattered Sight yes?" Fox said, "Such a pity that didn't work out."

"If Elsa hadn't been so fearful, I wouldn't have had to freeze all Arendelle," Ingrid snapped, "And you wouldn't have tried to kill me."

"Let me guess, I shot you in the stomach," Fox deadpanned, and Ingrid winced, "Anyway. Lovely chat, thanks for telling me everything I needed to know from you. We should do this again sometime."

Ingrid blinked in surprise.

"What?" she said.

"Yeah, that's why I was here," Fox shrugged, "To get you to tell me about what happened in Arendelle. Thanks, by the way, it was much easier than I thought it was going to be."

Ingrid just watched in shock as Fox made for the door.

"It doesn't matter," she said eventually, and her chains started failing, "I have what I want. My spell will leave this town desolate except for Emma and Elsa, and they will learn to love me because they will have no one else to love."

Fox's magical sense alerted him a half second too late. A massive blast of Emma's magic ripped through the room and caught Fox like a rugby tackle. His shield flared gold and his exoskeleton's helmet barely had enough time to engage before the blast sent him through the opposite wall and into the parking lot. His exo sent up sparks on impact and he skidded into the side of a cruiser with a flash of gold from his shield.

He barely made out Ingrid getting away and Emma coming out after him. For some reason, she stopped, and Fox's vision began to fade. The last thing that he could register was the patter of feet as Elsa ran over to him.

# # #

Fox groaned and forced his eyes open. Everything seemed to hurt, and he groaned as sunlight lashed out at his retinas.

"Bloody hell," he groaned and tried sitting up, "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Technically, you hit a car," Elsa said as she rounded a corner with an ice pack, a worried smile on her face.

Stormer trotted in next to her and climbed up onto the bed to lick Fox's cheek.

"Where are we?" Fox asked as Elsa set the ice pack to his head.

"The Charming's loft," she replied, "We were about to head out to try and find Emma."

"I'd offer to join, but my head says otherwise," Fox groaned, "Still, could be worse."

"How could getting blasted through a wall go any worse?" Elsa asked snappily, "You're bruised, and heaven knows what happened to your head."

"Well, I could have hit the wall without my shield," Fox shrugged, "Then I'd be dead instead of injured."

Elsa huffed and changed the placement of her ice.

"You're still injured," she said softly, "Too injured for my liking."

"Fair point," Fox sighed.

They fell silent for a few minutes.

"Ingrid spilt the beans on what happened in Arendelle," Fox said.

"What did she say?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"After Anna put you in the urn under the Spell of Shattered Sight, Ingrid lost her temper and sort of…froze Arendelle…" Fox winced as she touched a particularly sensitive spot on his head, "Apparently Stormer and I were unaffected, and I tried to kill Ingrid with a shot to the gut. Seems that didn't go as planned."

"Arendelle is…frozen?" Elsa asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Fox sighed and turned to her, "I'm sorry it's not better news."

"It's…not as bad as it could be, I guess," Elsa said tentatively, "Anna could have been left to rule for thirty years and we would have gotten back to an entirely new family."

"True," Fox sighed, "I should probably have asked Ingrid if it was reversible."

Before Elsa could reply, Mary Margret walked in to check on them.

"We're about to head out," she said, "How are you feeling Fox?"

"Better than I was a few minutes ago," Fox replied, "But still pretty sore, I don't think I'm going to manage a search right now. I'll join the search in a few hours."

She nodded and left them. Elsa bit her lip and put the ice back against Fox's head.

"If you want to go help them search for Emma, I don't mind," Fox said softly to her, "You'll probably be more helpful to her than me."

Elsa didn't respond.

"Will you be ok on your own?" she asked.

"I will be fine," he replied, and she handed him the block of ice.

She left with the others and Fox lay back down Stormer shifted next to him and rested her head on his belly.

"Well," he sighed and stroked Stormer's head, "Anna's in for a surprise when she finds dried blood on the ground."

Stormer gave a sleepy warble and huffed in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back!**

**Heh...it would appear that I forgot to upload a new chapter last week...**

**To make up for it, Chapters 8 and 9 are going up together and hopefully the end of my forgetfulness. **

**Enjoy the double feature!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 8

The next morning, they walked into the apartment, tired and frustrated with their fruitless search.

"You'd think a bright yellow driving machine would be easier to find," Elsa sighed as she and Fox took seats on the kitchen bar stools.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found, since, you know, that's what she bloody told us," Hook grumbled.

"The longer she isolates herself, the worse it'll get," Elsa sighed and rested her head on Fox's arm, "Her magic is just going to keep spiralling out of control."

"Elsa's right," Mary Margret said with worry, "This was a bad idea coming home. We should still be out there searching."

"No, we need to take a second and regroup," Fox said, "There is no point in searching tired and hungry."

Before a reply could be made, Henry entered the flat through the door much to everyone's surprise.

"You don't have to look anymore," he said miserably with a wince and touched the back of his head.

"We thought you were asleep upstairs," Mary Margret said as his fingers came away bloody, "What happened!? You're bleeding!"

"I snuck out, okay?" Henry replied, "I'm sorry, but I found her out in the woods. I thought I could help calm her down, but when I showed up, it just made things worse."

"Come, I'll clean you up in the bathroom," Mary Margret said gently and took him away so she could tend to his wounds.

David watched them go and once the bathroom door closed, he turned to the others with a worried expression.

"This is bad news," David said, "If anyone can calm her down, it's Henry."

"When your powers are out of control, everything's upside down," Elsa explained, "You don't want to be anywhere near the people you care about for fear of hurting them. The only problem is that the people you love are the only ones who can help you."

A few minutes later, Henry left the bathroom and went upstairs. Mary Margret followed him out with a worried look and watched as he took the stairs carefully to his room.

"Could you maybe give him some ice, please Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa nodded and left her chair.

"Do you want a hand?" Fox offered gently.

"You might relate to him a little more," Elsa said with a sheepish smile and Fox followed her up.

They entered to find Henry sitting on the edge of his bed with a miserable expression. Stormer, who had followed them up, scooted past them and jumped up in Henry's bed. Her head found its way into his lap and she warbled as she snuggled into his belly.

"Hey," Elsa started gently as she sat next to him, "Do you want some ice for your head?"

Henry nodded and Elsa whipped up a block of ice shaped perfectly for the occasion and gently pressed gently it to his head.

"How are you holding up?" Fox asked as he sat in front of the pre-teen.

"I'm fine," Henry mumbled.

"Well, considering FINE stands for Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional, I'm pretty sure you're not fine," Fox said, and Henry looked up slightly at him.

"Have you ever had someone in your life hurt you unintentionally?" Henry asked.

"Not unintentionally, no," Fox shrugged, "Intentionally? For about 21 years of my life."

Henry looked taken aback by that statement.

"It sucks," Henry sighed, "Is it hard to control magic?"

"Yes and no," Elsa said, "Actually controlling it isn't all that difficult, but learning to is…tricky."

"Tricky?" Henry asked and Fox drew his Eagle.

He dropped the magazine out and cleared the hand cannon before showing it to Henry.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Yes, a Desert Eagle," Henry shrugged, "What's this got to do with mom controlling her power?"

"More than you might think," Fox started, "Magic is a lot like a Desert Eagle. It's harmless but packs one hell of a punch when you use it. If you haven't learned to control it, it'll just turn around and smack you in the face."

Henry gave a snort and Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"It may be a rather crude analogy," Elsa said, "But he isn't wrong. When your magic is out of control, it doesn't do the things you want it to do. Kind of like getting unexpectedly smacked in the face."

"But, learn to control the power," Fox said with a wink at Elsa, "And very quickly you start having fun. Emma is determined and stubborn. It may take her a few tries and several metaphorical face smacks, but she'll get it in the end."

"She also doesn't yet realize that those closest to her can help," Elsa added as she shifted the ice pack on his head, "She's too afraid to let you near her in case she hurts you. She'll figure it out, Henry."

"But it'll take some time?" he finished, and they nodded.

"Unfortunately, the good things come only when you give them time," Fox said as he reloaded the Eagle, "Which is why a lot of people don't get them. They give up on the good things because they get impatient."

"Like my other mom finding her happy ending?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry," Elsa smiled, "But I think hers has finally arrived."

Fox cracked a knowing smirk and nodded.

"I'm inclined to agree, my dear," Fox smiled, and Henry cracked a smile, "Ey! We have a smile!"

Henry just smiled wider and Elsa giggled.

"We'll let you get some rest," she said and handed him the ice, "It shouldn't give you frostbite or melt in your hand. If you want some more, just shout ok?"

Henry nodded carefully and Elsa gave him a kind smile.

"Stormer," Fox said and the husky perked, "Be careful with his head girl."

Stormer yipped and reached up to lick Henry's chin as the two adults left them.

"How is he?" Mary Margret asked worriedly.

"He has enough ice to last him at least a week," Elsa said with a tight smile, "And Stormer is keeping him company."

"No, I mean…" Mary Margret tried again, "How is he holding up?"

"He's upset," Fox replied, "But we explained to him that Emma's just learning to control her magic and it's going to take some time. He seemed to understand and take it pretty well."

"Thank you for that," Mary Margret said with a smile, still worried about Henry.

Before she could say anything else, Regina surged in short on breath and far too much lace bra showing for anyone's liking but oddly, only Mary Margret noticed.

"Where is Henry?" she fired off with worried eyes, "Is he okay?"

"He's ok," David placated, "He's upstairs with Stormer and some ice. We've been trying to call you all night."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't respond to your every summons!" Regina said tightly, "Though I did bring that locator potion you wanted. Now, may I see my son, please?"

While Mary Margret notified Regina about her shirt, Elsa looked at the locator potion David had been handed with curiosity.

"A locator potion?" she said, "How does this work, exactly?"

"We just pour it over anything that belonged to Emma," David explained, "Something like this."

He pulled a scarf off a chair and set it down on a table with the potion. Elsa eyed it with interest and Fox watched her.

"What are you thinking, love?" he whispered to her while the others discussed.

"Maybe we can help Emma out," she replied with worried eyes, "But we would need the potion because your magical sixth sense doesn't work over long distances here."

"Good plan," Fox murmured, "When do you want to implement it?"

Before Elsa could reply, the sharp ring of Mary Margret's phone sliced through the relative silence of the loft.

"It's Emma," she said and answered the call, "Oh, yes, yes. No, he's fine. Emma, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't want you to ever think that we are afraid of you. No, of course it matters. Emma, no, wait."

The call ended and Mary Margret looked at the handset with a slightly confused look on her face.

"What did she say?" David asked her.

"She's going to get rid of her magic," Mary Margret said, still confused about the conversation she had just had.

"How is that even possible?" Elsa asked, surprised that Emma had found a way to do it.

"She just said it will all be over soon, and she can't wait to be home for hot cocoa with cinnamon," Mary Margret replied.

While Hook and the two parents argued over what was best for Emma, Fox slipped the locater potion and scarf into his pocket. The others didn't notice the two leaving either.

# # #

Some hours later, after a very roundabout trip through town, curtsey of the locater potion, the scarf led them to an old manor house.

"Ah crap," Fox sighed as they got out, "Gold's nearby. He probably has something to do with Emma giving up her magic."

We'd better hurry then," Elsa said worriedly.

They found a back door and Elsa iced out the lock. The door swung open and Fox went through first with his sidearm raised.

"Clear," he whispered back, and she followed him in, "You get Emma, I'll get whatever magical nasty Gold has left for Emma."

Elsa nodded and they split ways. Fox worked around to the room next to the one Emma and Elsa were in and moved up. He could hear them talking over the ominous rush of air emitted from the room up ahead but didn't pay attention to what they said. He slipped into the room and found a black hat on the ground, aimed towards the room Emma was in.

"Huh," he muttered to himself, "That's a fair bit of tricky magic. I wonder who made it?"

He heard a door slam and the hat stopped sucking in air. It sparkled before shrinking back into a circular box.

"Fox?" Elsa called from the next room, "Are you ok?"

"Coming love!" Fox called back and picked up the hat.

He slid open the doors and ignored Hook and Emma. Elsa frowned with curiosity at the object in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Some magic hat that traps magical people," he shrugged, "Gold lied through his teeth to Emma. He wasn't going to take away her magic. He was going to trap her and use her power for his own means."

"No surprise there," Hook grumbled, "But what do we do with it now?"

"Keep it away from him for as long as possible," Emma shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Hook said, "You should go outside. I have a feeling there are a lot of worried people who will be glad to see you."

Fox slipped the hat into his pack and they left the house. As they got onto the porch, Mary Margret and the others arrived.

"Emma!" Mary Margret cried, "Did you do it?"

"I didn't, thanks to Elsa," Emma said and gave the Queen of Arendelle a thankful smile.

While Emma and her family spoke, Elsa turned to Fox.

"We won't make our children fear their powers if they have any, right?" she asked with worried eyes.

"Not in a million years," Fox replied back softly and kissed her forehead, "And if they do find their powers scary, should they have them, we will show them that it's not all that bad."

Elsa smiled and hugged him, sighing against his chest.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Fox whispered back.

The sound of fireworks broke them out of their reverie, and they looked up to see Emma giving quite the display. Fox almost immediately locked onto Emma's wrist, but Henry beat him to it.

"Mom, when did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the light-yellow ribbon on her wrist.

"I…I don't know," Emma frowned.

Elsa checked her wrist and found one on hers.

"I have one too," she said, and Fox growled.

"Ingrid," he nearly snarled, "She's starting the Spell of Shattered Sight. Those ribbons have some serious magic tied to them. She can wield all three of your guy's powers now."

As he finished, Emma swayed, and Elsa gripped Fox tighter as her legs weakened.

"That's quite unpleasant," she said shakily.

"I would imagine so," Fox said with a wince, "Let's get you back. Tomorrow's going to be a long and hard day."

They nodded their agreement and Fox helped Elsa to the car. She didn't make to back to Grannies before falling soundly asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, a thunderclap shook them both from their sleep and they ended up on the floor, Elsa straddling Fox due to his excellent reflexes and Fox groaning slightly from the hard landing.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked him worriedly as Stormer nudged his arm.

"Yeah," he coughed, "I forgot how heavy I was and how much it hurt when I hit the ground from a bed."

Elsa shifted and stiffened when she realised how they were positioned.

"Um…" she said, a blush burning its way up her neck to her cheeks, "We should…"

Fox caught on.

"Ah," he added, "Yeah, um, this is going to be…tricky."

"What do you mean, tricky?" Elsa asked nervously.

"If I am not mistaken," Fox said and felt the sheets, "We've managed to wrap ourselves quite snugly in this bed sheet. It's not going to be easy getting out."

Elsa nodded and squeaked in surprise as Fox sat up. Her arms flew around his neck to stop her from tipping and he reacted much the same, his hands landing on her lower back to support her. By now they were both blushing furiously.

"Well," Elsa said with a gulp, "You weren't joking about this being tricky."

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously as he managed to grab the one end of the sheet, "To be fair, this is probably not the last time we'll end up in a position like this. Only this might be the last time we'll be clothed. And on the floor."

Elsa somehow managed to blush even harder as Fox managed to unwrap her from the sheet.

"Have you thought about…that a lot?" she asked timidly as he untangled her feet from the last of the sheet.

"I worked with former soldiers and they are…callous," Fox chuckled nervously, "It sort of became a regular thought after a few months of working with them. But even after that, yeah, I guess I have thought about it a bit."

He cleared his throat nervously and before she could respond, another thunderclap rattled the windows.

"Right, Spell of Shattered Sight," she sighed and got up.

Fox joined her in standing and they got ready to meet the others at the clock tower. When they arrived with Stormer, Mary Margret was watching the coming storm through binoculars.

"We should take shelter in the mines and the vault," David said, continuing a conversation that they had missed the beginning of.

Regina scoffed and gave David a deadpan expression.

"This is magic," she said, "It doesn't care about ceilings."

"Well…" Fox said, "It can't get through solid objects or airtight seals."

"How is that relevant?" Regina asked, "We can't seal off the mine like that. Not before sundown."

"It's relevant because it means I'm not going to end up killing everyone on sight," Fox shrugged, "Felt relevant to mention just in case."

Everyone nodded in agreement, having momentarily forgotten that Fox was skilled enough to be a huge problem if the spell affected him.

"Okay," Emma shrugged, "If we can't hide, the answer is simple. Let's not be in town."

About an hour later, they met the dwarves by the wall.

"Hardly an elegant solution," Regina grumbled.

"If we can get over," Leroy thought out loud, "We can build a frame, take people over one at a time."

"One at a time is too slow for our timeframe," Fox pitched, "But it's a good start."

He took the offered ice axes from another dwarf and turned to the wall. Elsa stepped in front of him with worried eyes and adjusted his jacket collar nervously.

"Be safe," she said softly, "You've been hurt too many times here."

"I'll try," Fox said, "I have a kinetic shield and a booster pack. I'll be fine."

Elsa nodded but didn't look convinced. She let him past and he locked down his helmet and faceplate.

"Here goes nothing," he sighed, his voice distorted by the speakers.

Fox surged forward and leapt at the wall with his axes ready. The exhaust ports on the shoulders and hips of his exo opened and flashed blue, sending him flying at the three-quarter mark of the wall. As his blades hit the ice, it defended itself with a massive blast of energy, blasting Fox away. He managed to flip in the air and fire his booster pack again to land safely.

"Looks like that wall doesn't care much for your brute force," Regina commented as Elsa ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked Fox and checked him over.

"Babe," he chuckled, "I'm fine. I promise."

She sighed in relief and gave him a smile as his faceplate snapped back to reveal his face.

"If we're going to win, we need to stop wasting time," Emma sighed, having given up on getting over the wall, "Mom, Dad, Leroy, go tell everyone what's going on. When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other. Killian, go to the waterfront to see if we can use boats to get some people out."

"I have to warn Robin," Regina said, "His camp's not far from here."

"Okay, go. Elsa, Fox and I are going to talk to Gold, see if he has any ideas," Emma said, "Henry, you come with us."

"No," Regina shot back fiercely, "He's with me. I'm his best chance."

"Well, Elsa, Emma and I won't be affected," Fox said, "And my job for the last five years was protecting people. I can pretty much guarantee his safety."

Regina looked torn but cocked her head at the mention of their immunity.

"Why Emma and Elsa?" she asked.

"These ribbons," Elsa explained, "Ingrid wants us to be her sisters, so the curse won't affect us. She wants it to be just the three of us."

"So, we should definitely watch Henry," Emma said.

"No," Regina said again, "You're a part of this nut job's plan. I want Henry near me for as long as it's safe for him."

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but Henry cut her off.

"It's okay, mom," he said with a smile, "I'll be fine with her."

Emma stopped and gave him a tight smile.

"Be careful, kid," she said, and Henry joined Regina.

"We have to move. Now," Fox said, "We're almost out of time."

They all nodded and left for their tasks. Fox, Stormer, Elsa and Emma climbed into the Hellcat and Fox pulled away with a cloud of smoke and supercharger whine.

They arrived at the shop not much later and they climbed out. Stormer whined at the idea of going into the shop and Fox knelt to scratch her ears.

"It's ok, girl," he said, "Dark One isn't home."

Stormer whined again but followed them in none the less, trusting her humans to keep her safe.

"Any luck?" Elsa asked Belle as they entered.

"No," Belle sighed, "It appears to be pretty much unstoppable. The one thing I did find is there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches."

"That's some good news at least," Fox said, "How do we do it?"

"It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it," Belle explained, "With a strand of their hair, you can make a counterspell."

"Like an antivenom," Fox said, and Belle nodded.

"Anna," Elsa said with realisation, "She's been touched by the spell before."

"But isn't she in Arendelle?" Emma asked.

"Well, yes" Elsa faltered.

"Would a locator potion lead us to a way back to Arendelle?" Fox asked and Belle thought for a second.

"Possibly," she said, "But you don't have anything of Anna's."

Elsa brightened again and took the necklace she had found off from her neck.

"This was hers," she said as she handed it to Belle.

"There's mirror dust in this," Belle said in surprise, "Actually embedded in the metal. We could use the necklace to make the counterspell."

"Do we have enough time to try and find Anna first?" Fox asked.

"I think so," Belle said and handed them the potion, "I'll round up the fairies. They can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counterspell."

"Thank you," Elsa said and hugged Belle quickly, "Let's go."

"Okay, then," Emma said once they were outside, "We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan, which is progress."

She uncorked the bottle and dropped the potion onto the necklace. The centrepiece started glowing blue and Emma grinned.

"Ha!" she said triumphantly, "I know this spell. It gets brighter as you get closer to your goal. It's how my parents found each other."

She turned and it glowed brighter.

"Guess we're playing follow the leader," Fox quipped, "Again."

They started following the glow and ended up at the library almost immediately.

"The library?" Elsa said with confusion.

"Maybe it's not the library," Emma suggested, "There's a lot of tunnels underneath it."

"How big are these tunnels?" Fox asked.

"Big enough that Regina could keep a whole dragon under there for 28 years," Emma replied, "I'm sure you can fit a portal to Arendelle down there too."

They entered the tunnels and Fox drew his rifle. The under-barrel torch lit up the mine ahead of them and they followed the glow for a good few minutes.

"We're running low on time to find her," Fox said as they walked down a tunnel, "Pretty soon it's going to come down to the necklace or Anna."

"We can make it," Elsa said with determination, just as the glow intensified, "There! Go that way!"

They rounded the corner and came face to face with a collapse.

"What? No. How can there be a barrier?" Elsa asked frantically, "Look how bright the glow is. There has to be a portal on the other side of the wall!"

Fox took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It must have just recently fallen," Emma said, "I'll get the dwarves. Maybe they can move it."

"Fine," Elsa grumbled.

Stormer whined and booped Elsa's free hand.

# # #

"Sure, we can clear the tunnel," Leroy said when they were back at the library, "It'll take a couple of hours, but we can do it."

"There isn't enough time," Fox sighed.

David's phone rang and he left to answer it.

"Let's just blast through and take the risk," Regina shrugged.

"If we do that, we might not be able to get back through," Leroy countered as David finished his call.

"That was Belle over at the diner," he said, "She said that they can use the necklace to make the counter-spell, but only if we get it there right now."

He paused and glanced at Fox and Elsa nervously.

"And the extraction processes will destroy the necklace," he finished.

"So, the necklace can either save all of us or Anna," Emma said.

"Are you sure we don't have the time to do them both?" Elsa asked.

"Sadly not," Regina replied, "Exploring these tunnels could take days."

"So, what'll it be, folks?" Leroy asked, "Save the town or find the sister?"

A few minutes later, Emma went to Elsa with a bag. Fox watched with a worried expression as Elsa put something in the bag and handed it back to Emma.

"What did she say?" Fox asked.

"She said something about the greater good and asked me for Anna's necklace," Elsa sighed as the others left, "But I didn't give it to her."

Fox cracked a grin and they descended into the tunnels. It didn't take them long to find their way back to the collapse and Elsa took a shaky breath.

"Have at it, babe," Fox said, and she thrust her hands out.

Blue magic shot out from her hands and started eating away at the rocks. It didn't take her long to blast a clear path through and once the rocks were clear, sunlight poured in.

"What?" Elsa said as they stepped through onto the beach, "But…there should be…"

"Well, there's something magical here," Fox frowned and walked forward a bit, "I wonder…"

He turned and his eyes landed on Anna's necklace.

"May I?" he asked, and Elsa frowned.

"What's your magical sense telling you?" she asked as she handed it to him.

"This isn't just a necklace," he grinned and started following the glow.

Stormer yipped and looked up at Elsa.

"I don't know girl," Elsa said, "Let's see what he does."

"It's a magical artefact called the Wishing Star!" Fox shouted over the waves, "And it hasn't led us to Anna. It's led us to the one spot where we can _wish_ Anna to us!"

Realisation dawned on Elsa and she joined Fox where he stood. As she joined him the star stopped glowing and her face fell.

"No," she said and took it back from Fox, "Why did it stop glowing? Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know," Fox said with a frown, "Maybe try wishing her here."

Elsa took the star in hand just as Emma ran out of their hole in the cave in.

"Elsa!" she shouted as Elsa made her wish.

"I wish Anna was here," she whispered sadly.

What happened next was quite extraordinary. The star glowed softly in her hands and a second later the ocean started bubbling. A chest floated to the top and landed on the beach with a thunk, snapping Elsa's eyes open.

The lid flew open and one drenched Anna climbed out followed by a dripping Kristoff.

"Anna?" Elsa said as her brain comprehended the sight, "Anna!"

"Elsa!" Anna cried as her sister tackled her with a hug, "I was looking for you! I put you in an urn!"

"You missed your wedding!" Elsa scolded back.

"And you missed yours!" Anna shot back, "Wow. Fox, you look…older. But good older."

"It's good to see you too Anna," Fox chuckled as Stormer leapt up for greetings, "Stormer missed you."

"Wow, she's gotten big," Kristoff noted as she turned on him.

"Well, she's had five years of growth," Elsa smiled and hugged Kristoff as Anna hugged Fox.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story," Elsa said, "And we don't really have the time for it."

Thunder rolled across the town to emphasise her point.

"We have to move," Fox said urgently and racked the charging handle on his rifle, "If we want to make that counter-spell, Anna needs to be at Granny's now."

Emma blinked in surprise as Elsa introduced her to Anna and Kristoff.

"You really can do both," she said softly before moving to follow them.

For the entire walk to the diner, Elsa explained everything to Anna and Kristoff while Fox and Emma kept an eye for anyone who had been affected by the curse.

"So, this spell can't affect Anna because it already got her once?" Kristoff said to clarify, "And it won't affect you three?"

"That's about the size of it," Fox replied as they started crossing the empty street to get to Granny's.

"By the way, what happened to your dress, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"It wasn't quite functional enough for this world," Elsa smiled, "So I got some new clothes. I was thinking about keeping them for Arendelle."

"It's a good look on you," Anna said and looked around, "What a funny-looking world."

"It'll be even stranger in 50 years or so," Fox chuckled.

As they entered the gate for Granny's, Fox's happy expression melted away.

"Ah crap," he said and surged up the steps with his rifle.

The door stood ajar and he ignored the questions as he pushed it open with his rifle raised. His breath misted as he turned on the torch and the sudden light revealed a rather unpleasant sight. Ice covered everything and the fairies had been frozen. They had all been looking at the door when it happened and told Fox everything he needed to know.

"Well, guess plan A is toast," Fox sighed as he holstered the rifle, "Ingrid must have heard about this and shown up to stop it."

"What does this mean?" Anna asked nervously.

"Even with you here, we can't protect everyone," Emma explained, "Now we have to prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

# # #

They headed back to the Sherriff's station to see what the plan to restrain the others was.

"Mom, dad, we're running out of time," Emma said as she walked in, "What's your plan?"

David turned and grinned when he saw Kristoff.

"Kristoff?" he said, and Kristoff grinned back.

"Good to see you again, David," he said and the two shook hands.

"You cut your hair," David observed.

"So, did you!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I see you brought your lovely fiancée," David said, "Good to see you again Anna."

"David, I like your short hair. Not that I didn't like it long or that I thought it was... It's good to see you," Anna rambled before ending with a sheepish grin.

"Likewise," David chuckled, "This is my wife Snow, our son Neal, and our daughter Emma."

"I'm confused," Anna said, "Emma is your daughter?"

"It's a long story," Emma grumbled, "Once we survive this curse, I'll be happy to tell you all about it. What's the plan?"

David and Mary Margret smiled sadly at each other before they put themselves in the cells.

"This is the plan," Mary Margret said and held out the keys to Emma.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You might want to try that desk, old friend," David said to Kristoff, "It's sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer."

Kristoff nodded and Fox gave helped him to use the cuffs. Anna watched pensively as the cuffs ratcheted closed.

"Sorry Kristoff," Fox winced as the ice harvester tested his new restraints.

"It's ok," he shrugged, and Anna hugged him tightly.

While Emma debated with her parents about locking them in the jails, Elsa snuggled into Fox's chest.

"It'll be ok," Fox whispered to her, "I promise."

"Are you sure the curse can't get you?" Elsa asked softly.

"100%," Fox replied.

"I'm scared," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I know," Fox whispered back, "I'm scared too. We'll get through this though."

Elsa kissed him hard. When they broke apart, Elsa rested her head on his chest.

"The spell is almost here," Fox said, "I need to helmet up."

"One last kiss?" Elsa asked and Fox obliged her.

The sound of the cells locking broke them apart and Fox locked down his faceplate with a clack.

"What about the baby?" Emma asked her parents.

"Neal won't be with us," David replied.

"Who's going to take him?" Emma asked.

"You are," Mary Margret said with a smile, "We don't fear your magic, Emma. It's what's going allow you to take on Ingrid and win."

"And when you do, you'll be right back here unlocking these doors," David reassured her.

"We trust you," Mary Margret said.

Before they could continue, Hook rushed in looking for Emma.

"Swan?" he asked to get her attention.

"Elsa, can you hold my brother?" she asked, and Elsa let go of Fox to take baby Neal.

"O-of course," she stammered, surprised that Emma had asked her.

It only took her a few seconds to get the hold right. She smiled as Neal cooed in his sleep, but she didn't get much longer before Emma returned from her conversation and took the sleeping baby back.

"Not long now," Kristoff muttered.

"Looks like one more adventure together," Anna chuckled weakly.

Seconds later, shards of glass filtered through the air ducts. Emma crouched over Neal, attempting to shield him from the magic and everyone ducked out of instinct.

All over Storybrooke, the shards wormed their way into the eyes of the townsfolk. Their irises took on a shattered appearance and seconds later, sneers replaced the townsfolk's smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the second last chapter!**

**It would seem that I am back to my weekly update schedule just in time for the story to end. Oh dear.**

**Anyway, I'll post the final chapter next week as usual. I may do a wrap-up story as a Part Three but no promises.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 10

The results of the spell were not pretty, to say the least. In seconds, old friends and families had turned on each other.

"You know, if this is what marriage is like," Kristoff said hotly as Mary Margret and David verbally lashed out at each other, "I'm glad you keep postponing ours."

Anna's eyes filled with hurt.

"You don't mean that, Kristoff," she replied, "It's the spell."

"No, I'm seeing clearly now too," Kristoff bit back bitterly, "I'm beginning to think that this haircut wasn't my only bad idea."

"I'm just going to…catch up with Elsa," she said sadly and left Kristoff, who scoffed but remained silent, "This is really hard."

"They're their worst selves," Elsa said to her, "It's like when you put me in that urn. You didn't mean what you said. I hope."

She wrung her hands nervously and Anna winced.

"I didn't," she reassured Elsa, "But that doesn't make any of this less horrible. Is this what it was like for you before I put you in the urn?"

"I don't remember," Elsa sighed, "Ingrid took my memories."

"It's going to be all right," Fox said, "All we have to do is get to Ingrid and stop the curse."

"How do we do that?" Elsa asked.

"Well…" Fox said uneasily, "We might have to kill her."

"Did you read the legend of the Trolden Glass too?" Anna asked in surprise.

"The what now?" Emma asked.

"No, Pabbie gave me the ability to sense and understand magic," Fox explained.

"That's cool," Anna said, "Anyway, Fox is right. In the legend, they had to kill the king to break the spell. In this case, that would be Ingrid."

"I don't think killing is the answer," Elsa said stiffly, "Are you sure we can't reason with her?"

"We can try, but it's highly unlikely," Emma said, "We're low on options. If reasoning fails, Ingrid is going to have to die."

"I'll do it," Fox shrugged.

"No, Fox," Elsa said with worry, "I can't ask you to…"

"Elsa, no one else here is a killer," Fox said gently, "I'm the best candidate for the task."

"But…" Elsa tried, worried that Fox would suffer more nightmares.

"We're out of options," Emma sighed, "Anna, how are you with kids?"

"I love kids," Anna replied with a smile.

Emma nodded and handed Neal to Anna. Anna's expression switched to surprise as she realised what she had just signed up for.

"Wait," Anna said, "I'm the babysitter? She's is my aunt, too. If Ingrid is going to die, I want to be by your side."

"Anna, sorry, but someone has to stay here with everyone else," Emma said.

"Ingrid is likely to try and kill you if you show," Fox said, "Also, it's going to be messy. I don't think you want to see your aunt's insides on the floor."

"But..." Anna pouted.

"Anna, Fox is right," Elsa said gently, "If something were to happen to you...I would never forgive myself."

Anna took Elsa aside for a second, leaving Fox and Emma alone.

"Are you sure you want to kill Ingrid?" Emma asked him.

"Elsa won't do it and she can make you hesitate," Fox shrugged, "I've killed before. A lot. I'm better equipped to deal with the feelings of taking a life."

Emma didn't look convinced.

"Let's go," Elsa said, "And end this."

"Keep it down!" Kristoff shouted at the couple in the cells as the others left.

# # #

They decided that the ice cream shop was their best bet. Fox took his HK417 and set up in the clock tower, his rifle aimed down to the shop entrance.

"I have eyes on," he said into his radio as he watched Ingrid enter, "On your go."

Emma and Elsa waited in Emma's beetle on the other side of the street. Fox watched them step out and tracked them through his scope. Ingrid came out and Emma's radio provided Fox with an ear in on the conversation.

"_This must end, Ingrid,"_ Elsa said firmly, _"We don't want to kill you, but we will if you don't stop the spell."_

"_I'm so proud of you both,"_ Ingrid smiled lovingly, _"You've finally embraced who you truly are."_

Fox landed his crosshairs on Ingrid's chest just as Elsa and Emma tried blasting her. Nothing happened and Fox was left wondering why.

"_Again,"_ Emma said, and they tried again, only to have the same result.

"_The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal,"_ Ingrid smiled, _"Its strength protects the life-force that we all now share."_

"_She's made it impossible for us to hurt her,"_ Elsa said, "_And for Fox to kill, not without taking us with her."_

Fox gritted his teeth as Ingrid smiled sweetly.

"_We have got to get these things off_," Emma grunted as she tugged at hers.

"_There's no need_" Ingrid replied, _"Soon, you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me. For real."_

"_Get it in your evil, insane mind!"_ Elsa shouted back, _"I'm tired of you! I don't want to be your sister; I want to live my own damn life!"_

As she finished, her ribbon flickered and lost its shine. As it did, a massive blast of magic shot from her hands and slammed into Ingrid like a wrecking ball. Ingrid went flying and turned to snowflakes a second before she hit the wall. The rest of the blast followed through and promptly turned the entire shop to solid ice.

Elsa huffed and Emma watched with wide eyes.

"Emma, be advised, Ingrid dropped something before she disappeared," Fox said and broke from his nest, "I'm on my way down."

"_Thanks, Fox,"_ Emma sighed as she picked them up, _"Seems to be some kind of rocks."_

When Fox caught up with them, Elsa was still pacing angrily, ice covering her path.

"Have you seen anything like these before?" Emma asked and held out her hand.

Seated in her palm were two purple stones. Fox's eyes widened as his magical sixth sense told him about the stones.

"Those are memory stones," he coughed out, "That's rock troll magic. Serious, serious rock troll magic. All your missing memories are stored in those. If you return to the spot where you lost your memories and brew a tea from those, you'll get your memories back once you drink it."

Emma's eyes widened and Elsa came over.

"She can use rock troll magic?" Elsa asked with surprise, her anger gone.

"Apparently so," Fox said with a worried look, "Are you ok?"

"No," Elsa sighed, "I guess you were right; reasoning won't work."

"Let's head over to Gold's," Emma suggested, "Maybe he can help us get these ribbons off."

# # #

Neither Gold nor Belle was home and that left them to try and get the ribbons off themselves. After a good half hour of trying, they finally admitted defeat.

"I give up," Emma sighed, "It's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful."

Fox clicked on to something Ingrid had said.

"Newton's Third Law!" he said and slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"What?" Elsa and Emma asked at the same time.

"Newton's Third Law states that whenever a force acts upon an object, a force of equal magnitude is exerted in the opposite direction," Fox started explaining, "Magic is a bit like a force. There is an equal and opposite for everything."

"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists," Emma thought out loud, "Then maybe what we need is someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off."

"Bingo," Fox grinned.

"Emma you're a bit prickly, but you're certainly not hateable," Elsa said with a frown.

"Tell that to Regina," she grumbled back.

"She'll try and kill you as soon as you let her go," Elsa pointed out.

"It's the best chance we have," Emma countered, "If Storybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before."

They didn't continue the argument and left the shop quickly. Fox drove them out to the vault and kept the engine running.

"Once you get her to blast your ribbons off, get back in as soon as you can," Fox said as Elsa took his hand, "We're going to need one hell of a fast getaway to keep to the plan."

"We will be fine babe," Elsa smiled, and they left.

Fox waited nervously, his fingers tapping the steering wheel. Barely a minute later, they rushed out and climbed in. Fox slammed the accelerator into the floor and the car shot backwards.

"Fox!" Emma and Elsa shouted in surprise as he slipped the car through a perfect j-turn.

The V8 thundered under a layer of supercharger whine as Fox pulled away from the vault.

"I'm putting as much distance between us and one angry magical queen as possible," Fox replied, and they shot out of the cemetery.

He slowed down and they pulled over in a quiet part of town.

"The good news is that it worked," Fox continued, "The magic in those ribbons is gone."

"So, we can end this," Elsa said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Fox said softly and took her hand, "If there was another way, I'd be all for it."

Elsa smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand back.

"It's ok," she said, "She's mad. While I don't agree with the method, she does need to be stopped."

"I have an idea of where she might be," Emma said, and Fox nodded.

"Lead the way, Miss Swan," he said and pulled off, far more gently than his j-turn had been.

# # #

It didn't take them long to get to Ingrid's base of operations. She had made it surprisingly easy to find and she didn't even jump when Emma and Elsa walked in. Fox remained out of sight around a corner with his rifle at the ready.

"You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," Ingrid said as she turned and noticed the missing ribbons, "Your ribbons...what have you done?"

It was almost comical how shocked Ingrid was at the fact that the ribbons had been removed.

"I'm not much for accessories," Emma growled back.

"Those ribbons joined us together," Ingrid said weakly, sounding hurt that they had destroyed them.

"Get it through your head," Elsa snapped, "We're not your sisters and we're not going to love you."

Ingrid just smiled, madness flashing in her eyes.

"Oh, Elsa," she sighed, "I know that you actually believe that, and it makes me sad. But I know that sadness won't last because soon, you'll see you're wrong."

She reached for her memory stones and her expression fell when she realised, she didn't have them.

"You dropped your memory stones when I blasted you," Elsa said victoriously.

"It doesn't matter," Ingrid said, "When you get them back, you will see that they are nothing but good memories. Lovely moments the two of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever and now so will you."

"I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you," Emma deadpanned.

"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love," Ingrid said with her mad smile coming back, "But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. And I know you've forgotten, Emma, but you did love me. You both did. That's why, right now, you're not doing anything. We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you're both hesitating. You don't have it in you."

"The plan was never for us to kill you," Emma shrugged, "Now Fox!"

Emma and Elsa ducked as Fox surged out with his rifle high. Ingrid's eyes widened massively as she realised what was happening. Before she could physically react, however, Fox fired. Three precisely placed rounds ripped through Ingrid's abdomen and she gasped at the sudden shock and pain.

"B…but…" Ingrid gasped as she started collapsing.

Emma and Elsa reacted in time and caught her. They eased her down as her breath started coming in short gasps and blood started staining her white dress.

"I'm sorry," Fox said gently as he lowered the rifle and approached, "But this needed to be done. You didn't give us another option."

"You could have been my sisters," Ingrid gasped out and looked up at Emma and Elsa.

"And you could have just told us the truth in Arendelle," Elsa said sadly, "And not assumed Anna would try something like taking away our powers. Then we could have been a family."

Ingrid's expression fell as she started to realise that she had made a great mistake.

"I…I should have," Ingrid struggled, and a tear slipped down her cheek as her breath caught, "I should have told you the truth but…but I didn't have much to go on."

"Guys! Wait!" Anna shouted as she ran in, "I found something on the beach!"

She stopped when she saw Ingrid on the ground.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked her, tearing her away from staring.

"It's a letter from our mother," Anna said earnestly, "She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank and it must have gotten sucked in through the portal with us."

"What does…does it say?" Ingrid gasped out, a few beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead.

"_Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers,_" Anna read, "_I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again. My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much. In a cave in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time._"

"You lie," Ingrid said weakly and Anna brought over the letter, "It…It can't be true."

Anna knelt next to her and showed her the letter. As Ingrid read, her disbelief changed to horror.

"Oh, Iduna," Ingrid wheezed, "What have I done?"

She struggled to take in her next breath.

"I…I have to stop this," she whispered, "I…I need to die."

Her eyes slipped closed and flashed open again as another bout of coughing racked her frame.

"I'm sorry," she said to them, "For everything. Anna, Elsa, Iduna would have been…so proud of you."

Another rattling cough ripped through her chest.

"For what's it's worth," she smiled weakly, "Iduna would have approved, Mr Fox. And she would have approved of Mr Kristoff."

"Thanks," Fox smiled sadly, "I'm sorry it came to this."

Ingrid gave him a pained smile.

"All I wanted was to have my s-s-sister's love," Ingrid said weakly, "Now I have it. Now...now I get to join them."

She sighed contentedly for the last time and her eyes slipped closed as she went limp in Elsa and Emma's arms. They set her down gently and stood back. Elsa sniffed and hugged Anna as the spell broke and collapsed behind them.

"It's over," Fox confirmed, "The spell's broken. Hopefully, no one in the town actually managed to kill each other."

"We should probably go find out," Emma said as Fox stowed his rifle.

"We can't leave Ingrid here," Anna pointed out, "That would just be wrong."

"The ice will keep her body preserved for now," Fox said, "We can come back later for her when we have a way to move her."

They nodded and left the cave, the victory feeling quite hollow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the final chapter!**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the story!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 11

The next morning, after they had brought Ingrid back for burial, they found themselves at the ice wall.

"Wow, that is a lot of ice," Anna quipped.

"And it's time for it to come down," Elsa smiled and thrust her hands out.

A few seconds went by before the wall shook and disintegrated into a pile of snowflakes that Elsa simply blasted into the sky.

"Well," Fox chuckled, "That was one hell of a send-off."

Elsa smiled and rested her head on his arm as their hands joined.

"Now can we go back home?" Anna asked.

"Not yet," Elsa sighed, "We have to find a portal back to Arendelle first."

"Yeah," Fox added, "You also don't want to step over that line. If you do, you'll be trapped in my old world with a 100% guarantee that you won't get back to Arendelle. Ever."

Anna shivered

"Well, we need a portal fast," Anna said seriously.

"We don't need to rush," Elsa frowned, "Arendelle will still be there while we figure this out."

Anna winced and Fox's face fell as another memory shook loose.

"Hans invaded after you defrosted, didn't he?" he deadpanned, and Anna nodded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Elsa asked with worry.

"A lot of stuff was going on," Kristoff defended, "And he had just tried sending us to the bottom of the ocean in a chest."

"How many ways of opening portals are there here?" Elsa asked Fox.

"Well…there's," Fox paused, "Magic beans, rock troll magic, a massively powerful sorcerer or a quantum particle fusion bomb to name a few."

"A what?" Emma asked.

"Doesn't matter," Fox sighed, "Because it doesn't exist yet. The only thing we may even remotely have some luck with is the sorcerer option."

# # #

They ended up at Granny's to introduce Anna and Kristoff to burgers and milkshakes after they had taken a stop at the old ice cream shop to give Emma back her memories to try and think of a way to get back to Arendelle.

"You're sure there's no one in town with that kind of power?" Fox asked after they had demolished a round of food.

"Not anyone I can think of," Emma frowned.

"What about the person who owns that mansion?" Henry asked.

They looked at him and Emma cracked a grin.

"Not a bad idea kid," she smiled.

Once they were finished and had loaded all of Elsa and Fox's things into the Hellcat, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa climbed in. Stormer had opted to ride with the Charming's for one last time, much to Anna's dismay. Elsa sat shotgun and caught on immediately to Fox's mischievous grin.

"Fox," she asked, "Don't."

"Don't what?" Anna asked from the back seat

"You might want to put on your seatbelts," Fox grinned, and Elsa talked them through it resignedly.

Elsa gulped as he stopped facing down the street and let it idle for a second in neutral. His passengers waited anxiously before he put the car into first and mashed the brake and accelerator. Three tense seconds later he let the brake go, putting down all the car's power to the back wheels. The 707-horsepower supercharged V8 thundered through the shriek of the tyres and lay below a layer of piercing supercharger whine as the Hellcat shot forward with smoke pouring off its back tyres.

Anna whooped in delight as Fox gunned it down the street and slammed the car into a drift around a corner. Kristoff grunted in surprise as he was thrown back in his seat and Elsa gritted her teeth as Fox set them on the road out to the mansion. He eased back and the V8 settled to a pleasant rumble.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Anna shrieked from the back seat, "We _have_ to do that again!"

"Sorry Anna, but this car isn't coming with us," Fox said apologetically, "And I don't think Elsa would enjoy another run."

Elsa smiled gratefully at him as Anna pouted in the back.

They arrived a few minutes later and Fox drew the Hellcat to a stop outside the mansion in question.

"Here goes nothing," Fox muttered as Emma drew up with David, Mary Margret, Henry and Stormer.

They all climbed out and headed inside.

"This place is amazing," Henry said after a minute or two of looking around.

Fox followed him through into a ballroom and immediately his magical sixth sense went off.

"I do believe I have found something of interest," Fox said with a gleeful grin.

As they entered the room, an old man with a greying beard stepped in from the opposite side.

"I see you have found my portal," he said with a kind smile.

Fox started and snapped his Sig up.

"There is no need for violence Mr Fox," the man said, and Anna gave him a smile.

"Apprentice," she greeted, "It's good to see Rumpelstiltskin kept his word."

Fox stood down and they all looked at Anna with a bit of confusion.

"He was there when I stole that hat from the Dark One," Anna explained, and Fox looked at the others.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about this hat, would you?" Fox said and pulled it out of his pack.

"How did you…" Anna asked.

"Gold tried using it on Emma," Elsa explained, "We took it afterwards and have been holding it for the time being."

"Thank you for keeping it from the Dark One," the Apprentice said, "I would appreciate it if you could return it to me, so that I may keep it safe."

"Wouldn't it be safer in Arendelle where said Dark One can't get to it?" Fox asked and the Apprentice shook his head.

"There are many powerful magical creatures in our realm that seek this," the Apprentice explained, "It will be safer here where there is only one."

Fox shrugged and the Apprentice made the portal visible. Fox tossed him the hat and the old man caught it with surprising agility.

"The portal will close forever as soon as the door is closed again," The Apprentice explained, "Welcome home."

Their things appeared by their sides and they started with the goodbyes. Stormer whined sadly as Henry hugged her and Elsa wiped a small tear from her eye as she hugged Emma goodbye.

"Hey, David," Fox said and took him aside, "I don't have a use for the Hellcat anymore. Thought I might give it to someone who can use it."

He held out the keys, one black one and one red one.

"Black is for when Henry asks to drive," Fox grinned, "Red is for when you really need all 707 horses to pull."

David cracked a grin and shook Fox's hand before pulling him in for a hug.

"I'll take good care of it," he smiled, "Thanks, Fox."

"Nah, thank you," Fox replied, "You helped me find the only family I've ever known. That's something I can never stop being thankful for."

David gave him a smile.

"We should probably get going, considering Hans is currently seated on my throne," Elsa said with a sad smile.

"Indeed," Fox said, and Elsa stepped through the portal with Kristoff.

Anna followed and Fox gave them one final salute for jumping through himself. The door swung shut on its own and they sighed.

"Back to normal?" Henry asked.

"Back to normal," Emma confirmed, "Or whatever passes as normal in this town."

# # #

Fox landed and rolled up as he exited the portal that had for whatever reason been set up about two feet off the ground. The others stood trying to get the dirt off their clothes.

"That's a silly place to put a portal," Anna huffed.

"I'm inclined to agree," Fox said, "But we're home and have a stuck-up prince to kick out."

"Any ideas how, babe?" Elsa asked as she caught the playful glint in her fiancé's eyes.

"I was hoping you were going to ask that," Fox grinned, "Here's my idea."

Once he was done, they all grinned wildly.

"Let's do it," Kristoff said firmly.

# # #

They walked through the streets of Arendelle, having arrived back from the Valley of Living Rock to get Fox's magic removed and his memories restored, with cloaks covering their identities. As they approached the castle gates, the guards – the same guards as 35 odd years ago - crossed their pikes and barred their entry.

"Orders, no one goes in," the one on the left said.

"Usually when castle guards block entry they tell you who the orders are from," Elsa said with a smile, "Unless they remain loyal to a previous monarch."

The guards cracked smiles and Fox grinned.

"Mind letting us in to get back the kingdom?" Fox asked and the guards chuckled.

"We will escort you in, your majesty," the one on the right said with a smile, "Prince Hans is in the throne room. He believes Princess Anna and Master Kristoff to be dead."

"Takes a bit more than one arrogant prince to kill us," Kristoff chuckled as they set aside their pikes.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Fox grinned and racked the charging handle on his MDR, "Mind if I bring a friend?"

They shook their heads and led them in, the gates shutting behind them. On the way to the throne room, the rest of the original Arendelle royal guard flanked them and as they entered the throne room Hans looked up with a bored expression.

"Is this going to be of any interest to me?" he sighed.

"Depends," Fox shrugged and pulled off his hood, "How does arresting you for high treason sound?"

Hans cocked an eyebrow and his personal guards readied themselves, some archers drawing their bows

"They can't save you," Fox grinned as the phalanx of Arendelle's own guards readied themselves in return.

Hans paused.

"Hold your fire!" he said loudly, "Who are you, stranger?"

"A challenger," Fox grinned, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I challenge you to hand to hand combat for the throne on behalf of Queen Elsa of Arendelle at high noon tomorrow"

Hans looked taken aback as Elsa dropped her hood and cocked her eyebrow at the arrogant prince.

"Try anything against her and I'll kill your men where they stand," Fox said as the archers started switching targets.

"I accept your challenge," Hans said, and the archers paused, "Leave them. They'll be ours soon enough."

All four chuckled as Anna and Kristoff revealed themselves.

"You have no idea what's about to happen," Anna giggled, "I'm going to enjoy watching this."

"Me too," Kristoff chuckled darkly.

Hans went pale and nodded to his loyal guards. They stood down and Arendelle's loyal guards did the same.

"High noon," Hans confirmed, "In the plaza. My men will set up a ring."

Fox nodded and the Arendelle party started to leave just as the king and queen of the Southern Isles entered. They looked on with curiosity as the Arendelle party left.

The next day at noon, the four leaders of Arendelle walked into the plaza amidst a cheering crowd. Hans waited in the ring, clad in full armour and Fox chuckled.

"Be safe," Elsa said to him.

"Promise," Fox replied and kissed her, "Give me a few minutes to have some fun with him before I kick his ass back to the Southern Isles."

Elsa smiled and Anna gave Fox a cheer as he stepped into the ring.

"Where is your armour?" Hans asked as he stood.

"You'll see soon enough," Fox rumbled, "Till death or surrender?"

"Till death or surrender," Hans growled back and charged.

Fox stepped past him and tripped the arrogant prince up. Hans crashed to the ground. The crowd cheered thunderously and Hans picked himself up.

"You'll pay for that," Hans growled.

"Eh," Fox shrugged and locked down his faceplate, "I'm not so sure."

Hans roared and came at Fox swinging. Fox just evaded and redirected the slow blows until Hans accidentally left himself open. Fox took advantage and Sparta-kicked Hans across the ring and through the makeshift ropes.

"Are you done yet?' Fox called after him, "Or can I humiliate you more in front of your parents and brothers?"

Hans climbed back in, his chest piece falling off, curtsey of a massive dent in the front. He charged again and threw more punches. Fox just grinned and slapped Hans through the face. The prince stumbled back in shock and tried again only to get a blisteringly fast punch across his jaw. Hans staggered before clumsily trying a third time. Fox stepped inside and threw Hans over his shoulder.

An audible thud could be heard over the cheering as Hans landed hard on the cobbles. Fox stepped back as Hans groggily git up again.

"You know you're prolonging this," Fox shrugged, "All you have to do is tap out and it stops. The humiliation, the pain from your concussion and your cracked ribs; it can end. All you have to do is surrender."

"I'll never give up my throne!" Hans shouted back and shed his armour.

He pulled a knife from his belt and Fox sighed.

"I thought you might do that," he said as he shook his head, "I guess we're ending this."

"No," Hans growled, "I am."

He charged again and Fox let him try. The knife hit his shield and bounced off. As Hans stared in disbelief, Fox kicked him in the knee and said knee bent unnaturally with a wet crack. Hans screamed and his mother covered her mouth in shock.

"Listen up asshole," Fox said, his voice carrying over the quiet crowd who had cheered as the prince had fallen, "I'll give you one last chance to surrender. If you come at me again, the next thing I'm going to break is your neck."

Hans didn't respond as he clutched his ruined leg and cried out in pain.

"It doesn't have to end this way Hans," Fox said as he crouched in front of the downed prince, "I don't want to kill you. You're not worth the effort it'll take for me to break your neck."

Hans groaned staggered up again.

"I'll never surrender to a freak like you or a monster like Elsa," he snarled and clenched his fists.

Fox sighed and walked up to Hans who swung at him. Fox ducked under the swing and grabbed Hans chin with one hand while the other gripped the back of his head.

"Last chance," Fox whispered, "Look at your mother. She's in tears over this. Do you really want to break her heart by getting yourself killed?"

Hans' eyes flicked over to her and he gulped. Seconds ticked by and he sighed through gritted teeth.

"I yield!" he called, and Fox let him go.

The crowd cheered as Fox stepped back. Hans hung his head and tried taking a step away. His ruined leg gave out and he started falling before Fox swooped in and caught him.

"Let's get you out of my fiancée's kingdom," Fox said and helped Hans hop his way out.

As they left the ring, Anna surged up and rabbit punched Hans in the face. The crowd oohed and Anna stood proud.

"That's for trying to kill me," she said hotly and walked off.

Kristoff just glared at the offending prince as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée's shoulders and walked off. Elsa joined Fox as he helped Hans over to where the town doctor was flagging them down. Hans' parents met them there with sorrow in their eyes.

"Queen Elsa?" Hans' mother asked once the doctor had given her son some painkillers, "Might we talk for a minute?"

Elsa nodded and they stepped aside while Fox helped the doctor reset Hans' knee and splint it.

"If you're going to apologise for what he did," Elsa started with a kind smile, "It's ok. He's forgiven."

Hans' mother blinked in shock and opened her mouth to say something, but her words failed her.

"But…do you not want him punished?" the Queen asked.

"No need," Elsa said with a kind smile, "He went up against my fiancé in hand to hand combat. I think he's been punished enough."

# # #

Hans and his parents left for home some days later. While there was no love lost between them and Hans, Elsa was slightly sad to see the King and Queen go. She had found a friend in the Queen who had offered Elsa some advice on what was coming in her relationship with Fox.

The day after they left was Anna and Kristoff's wedding. The plans had been a little rushed with having to create a wedding from scratch and trying to make time for Elsa to get her memories back. The guest list had been quite heavily shortened due to the time constraint, but Elsa had insisted that Anna did not walk down the aisle alone and as such, Fox was currently standing by the alter next to a nervous Kristoff.

"I'm going to mess this up somehow, aren't I?" Kristoff whispered as the chapel started filling with the various dignitaries that had managed to make it.

"You know, I'll bet Anna's just as nervous," Fox shrugged, "Elsa's probably telling her the same thing I'm about to tell you, which is that all you have to do is forget all the people past those steps and focus on Anna and the bishop. No one else matters for the next…"

Fox checked his watch.

"Two hours," he finished, "Do that and you walk out those doors again married to the love of your life."

"That I can do," Kristoff smiled back and clapped Fox on the shoulder.

The organ started and the audience stood. Anna and Elsa walked in, Anna giving Kristoff a nervous smile. Elsa handed Anna off to Kristoff and took her place opposite Fox. He winked at her and she smiled back at him as the ceremony started.

That night they found themselves taking a break from the party to look at the view of the town.

"I've missed Arendelle," Fox sighed as Elsa leant on him.

"Me too," she sighed back, "But it was nice to see something new."

Fox smiled at her and Stormer squeezed up between them. Elsa giggled and scratched the husky with a smile.

"See? You got to come to Anna's wedding after all," she said to the dog and Stormer yipped her agreement.

"We should probably start planning our own wedding," Fox smiled, "After all, we're about 35 years late."

Elsa laughed and Fox smiled back before they went back to watching the view, happy to finally be home with the people they loved and not a hint of drama on the horizon.

THE END


End file.
